Por un bebe (adaptacion por SuzukiMademoiselle)
by SuzukiMademoiselle
Summary: ¿Arruinaría aquel matrimonio perfecto el niño con el que tanto había soñado? Era el plan perfecto. Hikari Nami deseaba tener un hijo con todas sus fuerzas, así que decidió pedirle al soltero más empedernido de la ciudad, que casualmente era su mejor amigo, que se casara con ella. A cambio de dejarla embarazada, Monkey D. Luffy conseguiría escapar de las insinuaciones de las mujeres


Hola pequeños lectores(¿ La gran SuzukiMademoiselle ha resurgido de sus cenizas…

Últimamente he estado sin inspiración y he dejado botado mi fic Fue un error… Sin embargo, lo voy a retomar en este año; mi problema de inspiración viene por problemas personales y bueno, es complicado. Para encontrar inspiración empecé a leer fics de mis animes favoritos y pues, me anime hacer este fic en adaptación a LuffyxNami (ONE PIECE)

La versión original es de Crepúsculo, el fic se llama _Por un bebe,_ espero lo lean. Si ven la de newgeneration (creo que así es su seudónimo) es su versión y la respeto (por cierto muchos saludos ^^); esta que estoy publicando es MI ADAPTACION (la historia original NO ES MIA, SOLO CAMBIE LOS PERSONAJES)

..::CREDITOS AL VERDADERO AUTOR POR LA TRAMA::..

 **POR UN BEBE**

 **Luffy x Nami**

Argumento:

¿Arruinaría aquel matrimonio perfecto el niño con el que tanto había soñado?

Era el plan perfecto. Hikari Nami deseaba tener un hijo con todas sus fuerzas, así que decidió pedirle al soltero más empedernido de la ciudad, que casualmente era su mejor amigo, que se casara con ella. A cambio de dejarla embarazada, Monkey D. Luffy conseguiría escapar de las insinuaciones de las participantes del concurso de belleza del que era juez.

Ambos habían acordado divorciarse después de que Bella se quedara embarazada, pero vivir con Edward durante aquel tiempo despertó en ella las emociones más profundas, y las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Nami se encontraba dividida entre su deseo de tener un hijo y lo que sentía por su marido…

Prólogo

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… puede hacerse realidad. El viejo dicho resonaba en la mente de Hikari Nami mientras sacaba con manos temblorosas el test de embarazo de la bolsa de la farmacia.

Seis semanas antes había deseado y rezado para que estuviera embarazada. No había ningún romance en su vida ni ningún «señor perfecto» en el horizonte, pero había trazado un plan para conseguir lo que quería.

En diez minutos sabría si su deseo se había cumplido. El único problema era que ya no estaba segura de querer que se hiciera realidad. Si estaba embarazada perdería al hombre que amaba. Y si no lo estaba, seguiría viviendo con él pero su sueño no se cumpliría.

Sacó el test de la caja, deseando poder dar marcha atrás y cambiar las reglas. Pero no podía. Ella era quien había establecido las normas, y no era justo cambiarlas. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que quería? En realidad no importaba. Le daba igual cuál fuera el resultado del test, porque a la larga iba a perder algo.

—Bien —murmuró—. Veamos si se vuelve rosa…

Capítulo 1

Nami Hikari ni siquiera habría pensado en ello si no hubiera visto desnudo a Monkey D. Luffy, su mejor amigo y confidente.

Durante las últimas semanas se habían encontrado cada día en el estanque de Luffy para nadar un rato por la tarde. Pero ese día era más pronto de lo normal, porque no había habido colegio, sino citas con los padres de los niños. A las dos Nami había tenido una reunión con los padres de sus pequeños alumnos, y su trabajo había terminado pronto.

Se había puesto el bañador en los vestuarios del colegio y después había conducido hasta la casa de Luffy.

La camioneta granate de su amigo estaba aparcada frente a su atractivo rancho blanco, pero en vez de entrar en la casa se dirigió a su oficina, situada en el granero. Luffy era el único veterinario de la pequeña ciudad de Raftel y casi siempre se le podía encontrar en el granero, haciendo papeleo con el ordenador o cuidando a algún animal.

Pero tampoco estaba allí, así que Nami fue hacia el estanque que durante las últimas semanas les había proporcionado algo de alivio ante el calor inusual de la primavera. Al acercarse oyó chapoteos, pero los arbustos de mandarinas le impedían ver el agua.

Rodeó los arbustos y se quedó helada al ver a Luffy. Estaba de pie en un pequeño embarcadero de madera, le daba la espalda y era evidente que se había estado bañando sin ropa.

El sol de la tarde jugaba con sus hombros amplios y bronceados y con su cintura delgada, mientras acentuaba la musculatura de su trasero y de sus piernas. Nami ahogó un grito y se escondió tras los arbustos, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Siempre había sabido que Luffy tenía un buen físico, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que era tan atractivo.

«Ya basta», se dijo. Era Luffy… Luffy, su mejor amigo, el que le había sostenido la frente cuando ella había vomitado a los dieciséis años por beber demasiado sake. Luffy, su confidente, el que había escuchado todos sus miedos cuando le habían diagnosticado cáncer a su madre un año atrás, una enfermedad que afortunadamente estaba remitiendo.

Muy bien, eso le había servido para recordar que Luffy no sólo era su mejor amigo, sino que también era un hombre. Respiró profundamente para recobrar la calma y gritó:

—¡Hola, Luffy!, ¿estás ahí?

—Nami… espera un momento, no estoy presentable.

—Tú nunca lo estás —contestó ella esforzándose por conseguir el tono burlón que siempre había marcado su amistad.

—Muy bien. Ya puedes venir —Nami rodeó los arbustos y lo vio de pie en el embarcadero, pero esa vez llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros—. Has llegado antes —dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde, metiendo los pies en el agua.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Hemos tenido reuniones con los padres todo el día y he terminado pronto. Tengo que volver esta tarde para ver a otros padres que trabajan por la mañana.

¿El pecho de Luffy siempre había sido tan ancho y siempre había tenido la cantidad perfecta de vello oscuro en el centro? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¿Has hablado con los padres de Mari Roronoa sobre sus problemas de comportamiento?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Según su madre no tiene problemas. Es atrevido y está lleno de vida.

Luffy se rió y se le formaron unas pequeñas arruguitas junto a sus ojos de color azul oscuro.

—¿Le dijiste a la señora Anderson que la pequeña Mari tiene todas las papeletas para ser una delincuente de primera?

Nami recogió las piernas contra el pecho y las rodeó con los brazos, evitando mirar a su amigo.

—Sólo tiene siete años, hay tiempo para salvarla.

He decidido dedicarle más tiempo y esfuerzo, aunque no esté en mi clase el año que viene.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Luffy sacudía la cabeza.

—Tienes mucha más paciencia que yo, Nami. Algún día serás una madre estupenda.

Sus palabras le produjeron una punzada de dolor. ¿Cuándo?, quería gritar. ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de ser madre? Tenía veintinueve años y no salía con nadie.

—Vamos —Luffy se levantó ágilmente y le tendió una mano—. Nademos un poco para quitarnos la frustración de encima.

Ella dejó que la ayudara a levantarse, se quitó la camiseta y se metieron juntos al estanque.

Durante una hora estuvieron haciendo carreras en el agua y haciéndose ahogadillas. Normalmente Nami se relajaba mucho, pero ese día era diferente, porque había visto a Luffy desnudo. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el sol le arrancaba destellos dorados a su cabello de color chocolate y de que al sonreír sus labios se curvaban de una forma muy sensual.

Había sido su mejor amigo desde el instituto, y nunca había pensado en Luffy como en un hombre… solamente había sido Luffy. Pero tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, y eso la hacía tener extraños pensamientos.

—Ha sido estupendo —dijo Luffy tumbándose de espaldas sobre el embarcadero.

—Sí —contestó Nami mientras se volvía a poner la camiseta—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Horrible —contestó sin dudar—. Mi vida se ha convertido en una pesadilla desde que hace dos noches anunciaron en la reunión local que soy el juez del concurso Miss Vaca Lechera.

Miss Vaca Lechera era un concurso de belleza anual que se celebraba el cuatro de julio.

—¿Una pesadilla? ¿Por qué?

Él se puso de lado y se apoyó en un codo.

—¿Tienes idea de cuántas jóvenes y madres hay en esta ciudad? Tengo la nevera llena de guisos sospechosos que me han enviado desde el día de la reunión.

Nami se rió.

—Eso no es tan malo. Yo preferiría comer uno de esos guisos sospechosos antes que cualquier cosa que tú prepararas.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa —contestó secamente mientras se sentaba—. Lo digo en serio, creo que la situación se va a descontrolar. Taishigi trajo a su gato esta tarde. Pensaba que el pequeño Buffy estaba deprimido, y se pasó la siguiente media hora explicándome por qué debería ser Miss Vaca Lechera. Ayer Monet me hizo una interpretación dramática en medio de la tienda de comestibles.

—El concurso es muy atractivo, no sólo por la tiara y las apariciones en público que hay que hacer durante todo el año, sino porque la ganadora también se lleva un coche, ¿no?

—Sí, un descapotable rosa, y también hay un premio en metálico de mil dólares. Todas las aspirantes de la ciudad ya están dando signos de la locura de Miss Vaca Lechera.

—Y supongo que este año es peor, porque la anterior ganadora consiguió llegar a Hollywood —una amiga de una amiga había enviado una foto de Shirahoshi, la última Miss, a una agencia de modelos de California. La joven había aparecido recientemente en varios anuncios de televisión.

—No, eso tampoco ayuda.

—Y eso que aún queda más de un mes para el concurso.

—No me lo recuerdes —gruñó Luffy—. En este momento podría haber una aspirante en mi cama, deseando usar sus artimañas femeninas para ganar la corona. ¡Maldito Saboo!

Saboo, que vivía en una finca cercana a la casa de Luffy, era un atractivo ranchero que en un principio había sido elegido el juez del concurso, pero había dimitido al casarse dos semanas antes.

—El otro día conocí a su esposa —dijo Bella—.Marceline. Es muy agradable, y va a abrir una tienda de ropa de bebé en el antiguo almacén de Main.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Saboo haya dejado la hermandad de los solteros —dijo Luffy sacudiendo la cabeza—. El año que viene sugeriré al comité del concurso que escojan a un hombre casado para que sea el juez.

La idea que había empezado a germinar cuando Nami vio a Luffy desnudo comenzó a tomar forma.

—Es una pena que no estés casado ahora. Además de ser uno de los hombres más codiciados de la ciudad, ahora también eres poderoso. Una combinación embriagadora.

—Tú misma lo estás diciendo —recogió el reloj de pulsera, que había dejado en el embarcadero, y lo echó un vistazo—. Tengo que volver. Debo examinar a un par de animales.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se levantaron y comenzaron a andar hacia el rancho. Nami no podía dejar de pensar en Luffy… tenía pensamientos muy peligrosos. Intentó desesperadamente concentrarse en el paisaje que la rodeaba, en cualquier cosa menos en lo que estaba pensando.

—Sé cómo resolver el problema de las mujeres que te asedian —dijo finalmente sin darse tiempo a cambiar de idea sobre lo que estaba a punto de sugerir.

—¿Cómo?

—Cásate conmigo.

Luffy dio un resoplido.

—Sí, claro, arruinar mi vida por un asqueroso concurso de belleza.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Nami, incapaz de evitar la punzada de dolor que sintió al escucharlo.

Luffy debió de haber notado el dolor en su voz, porque se detuvo y le tomó las manos. Aunque la había tomado las manos mil veces antes, en esa ocasión a Nami se le aceleró el pulso.

—Nami, ya sabes que no lo he dicho a propósito. Sabes lo que pienso del matrimonio. Nunca más —la soltó y siguió caminando.

Nami corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Pero esto sería diferente. Porque no sería para siempre.

Luffy volvió a detenerse y la miró confuso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sería un matrimonio temporal que nos beneficiaría a los dos —se preguntó si su amigo era consciente de lo atractivo que estaba con el cabello húmedo y peinado hacia atrás.

El la observó como si se hubiera vuelto totalmente loca.

—No es que me lo esté pensando, pero dime, ¿qué tipo de beneficio nos aportaría ese matrimonio?

—A ti te quitaría de encima la avalancha de aspirantes. Ninguna mujer aparecerá en tu cama si eres un hombre casado.

—¿Y tú que sacarías de eso?

Ella dudó un momento.

—Estaríamos casados hasta después del concurso Miss Vaca Lechera y… hasta que me dieras un bebé.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Te has vuelto loca? —se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, y Nami tuvo que correr otra vez para alcanzarlo.

—Sólo sería un matrimonio temporal —continuó ella—. Nos casaríamos como amigos y nos divorciaríamos como amigos. Tú te libras de las solteras ansiosas de conseguir la corona y yo me quedo embarazada.

—No quiero hablar de esto, es una locura —habían llegado al coche de Nami, aparcado frente al granero, y él se apoyó en el guardabarros delantero—. Nami, no soy el hombre apropiado para lo que estás pensando.

—Luffy, eres el único hombre en mi vida.

El la miró con algo de lástima.

—Cariño, algún día encontrarás al hombre perfecto, te casarás y tendrás muchos niños. Date tiempo.

—¡Ya casi no queda tiempo! —exclamó—. Y ya conoces mi historial cuando se trata de encontrar al «señor perfecto». Apesta.

—Eso es porque eres muy exigente.

—Luffy, piénsalo. Quiero que mi madre conozca a mi hijo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El la miró alarmado.

—¿Ha vuelto el cáncer?

—No, pero no le han garantizado que no vuelva a aparecer. Sabes cuánto deseo un bebé, Luffy. Por favor, piénsalo. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no puedes hacer esto por mí?

Luffy estaba atónito. Estudió el rostro de la que había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, y le pareció ver a una desconocida.

—Nami, sabes que después del desastre con Hancock juré que no me volvería a casar.

Ella agitó las manos con desdén.

—Hancock era una trepa con la cabeza vacía que no te merecía.

El sonrió.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Sólo sería un matrimonio temporal —repitió—. Y después no te pediría nada. Tú dame el bebé y después me marcharé feliz.

Luffy se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el rostro.

—Nami, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Cuando estábamos en quinto le di una paliza a Arlong porque te insultó.

Nami sonrió ligeramente.

—Por lo que yo recuerdo, Arlong te hizo picadillo.

—Vale, puede que tengas razón, pero lo hice por ti. En el instituto toleré que me vistieras de etiqueta para llevarte al baile. Haría cualquier cosa por ti… excepto esto —dejó caer la mano.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dedicó la sonrisa traviesa que a él le resultaba tan familiar.

—Sólo era una idea.

Luffy se relajó.

—¿Qué planes tienes para esta tarde?

—Tengo reuniones con los padres hasta las ocho.

Y tengo que presentar las notas finales antes de que acabe la semana y la escuela cierre por vacaciones de verano. Seguramente empezaré a trabajar en ellas esta noche. ¿Y tú?

—Probablemente comeré un poco de uno de esos guisos sospechosos y me acostaré temprano. Tengo una cirugía de castración mañana a las siete.

—¿Te parece si vemos una película mañana por la noche? —sugirió Nami. Las noches de los viernes solían pasarlas juntos, saliendo a cenar o yendo al viejo teatro de la ciudad.

—¿Qué tal si alquilamos una? Podemos verla aquí. Haré palomitas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta del coche.

—Suena bien. ¿Sobre las siete?

—Perfecto —dijo mientras la veía meterse en el coche. El sol hacía brillar su cabello castaño y con ondas.

La despidió con la mano y sonrió al ver que se alejaba. Después metió las manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le había pasado para proponerle una locura semejante?, se preguntó mientras se dirigía al granero para hacer una revisión a los animales que tenía a su cargo.

Ni Nami ni él habían tenido suerte con los romances, pero tenían una relación de amistad absolutamente maravillosa, y Luffy nunca haría nada que la pusiera en peligro. Y nada podía arruinar las cosas más que un matrimonio.

Veinte minutos antes le habría dicho a cualquiera que Hikari Nami era la mujer más segura que conocía. Era brillante, lógica y tenía los pies en la tierra. Pero eso había sido antes de que le hablara de matrimonio y del embarazo. Luffy pensó que tal vez ese ataque de locura se debía a que al final de ese año cumplía los treinta.

Salió del granero y entró en la casa por la puerta trasera hasta la amplia cocina que casi nunca usaba. Como soltero que era, la mayoría de sus comidas eran de microondas o del restaurante local. Sólo disfrutaba de comidas de verdad cuando su madre o Nami se apiadaban de él y le cocinaban algo. Pero en ese momento lo último que quería era cenar. Sólo deseaba darse una ducha y tomarse una cerveza fría.

No había bromeado al decirle a Nami que había tenido un día horrible. No sólo había tenido que enfrentarse a varias madres de posibles aspirantes, sino que había tenido que sacrificar al viejo perro de unos amigos.

Se dirigió al dormitorio y se quitó los zapatos. Después entró en el baño y se quitó los pantalones cortos, que aún estaban húmedos. Los arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia, sacó una toalla del armario, abrió la mampara de la ducha y gritó sorprendido.

En la ducha había una mujer desnuda.

—Hola, Luffy, pensé que tal vez te gustaría que te frotara la espalda.

—¡Por Dios, Vivi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Luffy no sabía si taparse con la toalla que tenía en la mano o taparla a ella. Finalmente se la enrolló en la cintura y sacó otra del armario para Nefertari Vivi.

La chica la agarró, pero en vez de envolverse con ella la dejó caer.

—He pensado que podría enseñarte alguna de mis habilidades que no podré mostrarte durante el concurso.

Luffy gruñó y le dio la espalda rápidamente.

—¿Quieres salir de mi ducha y vestirte? ¿Qué diría tu madre?

—Mi madre quiere que sea Miss Vaca Lechera.

Luffy volvió a gruñir y salió del baño. Sacó unos vaqueros de un armario y se fue al salón, donde se los puso.

Un momento después Vivi apareció en la puerta del dormitorio. Se había puesto el vestido con el que aparentemente había llegado, pero había dejado desabrochados varios botones superiores que casi dejaban al descubierto su abundante pecho.

—Siempre he sentido algo por ti, Luffy —dijo con voz seductora mientras se acercaba a él.

¿Acaso todas las mujeres de Raftel se habían vuelto locas?, se preguntó él retrocediendo.

—Me siento halagado, Vivi, pero tienes que irte a casa. Esto no está bien.

—¿Qué hay de malo? Los dos somos adultos, y los dos somos libres y estamos solteros.

—Yo no —contestó Luffy.

Vivi se detuvo.

—¿Tú qué?

La conversación con Nami todavía le resonaba en la cabeza, y se agarró a ella desesperadamente.

—Quiero decir que… me acabo de comprometer con Hikari Nami.

Vivi frunció el ceño consternada y empezó a abrocharse los botones.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes, Luffy? Sabes que yo no le robaría el novio a nadie. Tengo mis principios —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y se giró para mirarlo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios—. Espero que no tengas esto en cuenta en el concurso. Quiero decir, cuando he dicho que siempre te he encontrado muy atractivo. Y ahora sé de verdad lo atractivo que eres.

Luffy sintió que se ruborizaba pero, afortunadamente, la chica no esperaba una respuesta y desapareció. Se dejó caer en el sofá y esperó a que su corazón recuperara el ritmo normal. Había estado bromeando al decirle a Nami que seguramente encontraría a alguna candidata en su cama, pero no se le había ocurrido que la atractiva Vivi le estuviera esperando desnuda en la ducha.

Hablando de duchas… Se levantó del sofá, cerró con llave la entrada principal y la trasera y se dirigió al baño otra vez. Cuando estaba bajo el chorro del agua caliente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Vivi y su madre eran dos de las mayores cotillas de Raftel, y le había dicho a la joven que estaba prometido con Nami.

Cerró los grifos rápidamente y, aún mojado, se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa. Tenía que avisar a Nami, decirle lo que había pasado antes de que se enterara por otras personas.

Capítulo 2

LA ESCUELA primaria de Raftel era un encantador edificio de ladrillo de dos pisos a una manzana de Dressrosa. Durante nueve meses al año Nami enseñaba a alumnos de segundo, y durante ese tiempo se sentía como en casa en el viejo edificio de ladrillo.

La clase la recibió con los dibujos de colores en el tablón de anuncios y con el aroma familiar a tiza y a niños. Mientras se sentaba a su mesa pensó que en menos de una semana el curso habría acabado, y los dibujos de los tablones se quitarían hasta el curso siguiente.

Los profesores se reunían con los padres de los alumnos dos veces al año. La primera reunión se celebraba antes de Navidad, para comentar las mejoras que debían realizarse y en qué áreas los niños tenían más fallos. La segunda, al final del año académico, se realizaba para hablar sobre los avances que se habían hecho y sobre lo que los padres podían hacer para ayudar a preparase a los niños para el siguiente curso.

Nami miró el reloj y sacó la carpeta de Lori Vinsmoke. Sus padres llegarían enseguida y estarían contentos con los progresos de la niña. Era una pequeña deliciosa, brillante y alegre.

Se reclinó en la silla e intentó no pensar en Luffy. Desde que se fue de su casa se había estado reprochando lo que había hecho. No debía haberle hablado de ello. Lo último que quería era hacer algo que destrozara la preciosa amistad que compartían. Habían ido juntos a la universidad de Cocoyashi city, y sólo se habían separado cuando él conoció a Hancock y se casó con ella.

Después de la universidad él había vuelto a Raftel con su mujer, pero Hancock sólo había durado dos meses en la pequeña ciudad antes de largarse. El tiempo que Nami había estado separada de Luffy había sido el peor de su vida.

No podía dejar de pensar en su idea. ¿Realmente era una locura? No estaba interesada en ningún hombre de Raftel, y no había mentido al decirle a Luffy que quería tener hijos mientras su madre aún viviera. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más se convencía de que era la solución perfecta para los dos. Confiaba en Lufffy más que en nadie, y estaba segura de que su amistad podría resistir un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Sonrió y dejó de pensar en Luffy y en bebés cuando Sanji y Violet Vinsmoker entraron en el aula. La reunión duró sólo cinco minutos y después los Vinsmoker se fueron sonriendo orgullosos tras escuchar las alabanzas de Nami hacia Lori.

Nami volvió a mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía quince minutos antes de que llegaran los siguientes padres. Se levantó y se dirigió al gimnasio, donde estaban sirviendo café, ponche y galletas.

Una docena de personas pululaban alCharlieedor de una larga mesa decorada que habían situado en el pequeño gimnasio. Olía a café recién hecho y a dulces horneados. Nami se sirvió una taza de café, agarró una galleta y se marchó. Casi había salido del gimnasio cuando su buena amiga, Violet Vinsmoker, se acercó a ella.

—¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! —Exclamó mientras agarraba a Nami del brazo y la sacaba del gimnasio—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí que era una de tus mejores amigas.

—Y lo eres. ¿Qué es lo que no te dije? —preguntó Nami con curiosidad, antes de darle un mordisco a la galleta.

—Que Luffy y tú estáis comprometidos y os vais a casar.

Nami se atragantó y casi escupió el bocado de galleta. Tomó un sorbo de café y miró a Violet sorprendida.

—¿Dónde has oído eso? —logró decir.

—Me lo contó Conis, a quien se lo contó Rebecca, que lo oyó de Vivi en el salón de belleza —los ojos de Violet brillaron—. Bueno, ¿cuándo es el gran día? Me gustaría hacerte una gran fiesta. ¡Será tan divertido! Tus padres tienen que estar emocionados.

Nami se sintió mareada y levantó una mano para detener la charla de Violet.

—Tengo una reunión dentro de dos minutos. Hablaremos más tarde.

Entró en la clase y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Estaba atónita. ¿Por qué Vivi le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo que Luffy y ella estaban prometidos? Seguramente Vivi se había equivocado… habría escuchado parte de un cotilleo y lo habría convertido erróneamente en el compromiso.

No era la primera vez que se propagaba un falso rumor en Raftel. A decir verdad, con sólo dos canales de televisión que se podían ver sin satélite y un viejo teatro que ponía películas antiguas, la gente encontraba mucha diversión en los cotilleos y las habladurías.

Tenía que hablar con Luffy. ¿Y si él escuchaba el rumor y pensaba que lo había comenzado ella por la conversación que habían tenido esa misma tarde? Pero Luffy la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si quería convencerlo para que llevara a cabo su plan hablaría con él directamente en vez de propagar rumores.

Nami siempre había pensado que los teléfonos móviles eran objetos de lujo inútiles, pero en ese momento deseó desesperadamente tener uno. Tal vez tendría tiempo de colarse en la oficina y usar el teléfono, pensó. Pero en ese momento llegaron los siguientes padres.

Eran las ocho y media cuando terminó la última reunión. Dejó el edificio y corrió hacia el coche, ansiosa de llegar a casa de Luffy y contarle lo del último rumor. Abrió la puerta del coche y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentir una mano en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Luffy.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó—. Estaba a punto de ir a verte.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al restaurante de Sanji y tomamos un café?

El restaurante familiar de Sanji era el local más popular de Raftel. Nami asintió con la cabeza y los dos echaron a andar en dirección al restaurante, situado en Dressrosa. Como siempre, Nami tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el ritmo y, como siempre, él llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta.

Nami no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo los pantalones moldeaban las piernas largas y musculosas y se ajustaban a su cintura estilizada.

—¿Has oído el nuevo rumor que circula por la ciudad? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

—Si es el que creo que es, me temo que he sido yo quien lo ha iniciado.

—¿Qué? —Nami se detuvo y lo miró.

—Vamos, te lo explicaré delante de una taza de café —la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta del local.

Una pequeña campanilla repiqueteó cuando entraron en el restaurante. Ya era tarde y había pocos comensales. Luffy la condujo hacia la mesa del fondo, donde solían sentarse a cenar. Casi inmediatamente apareció Monik, la hija adolescente del actual sheriff del pueblo, para tomarles nota.

—Yo sólo quiero café —dijo Luffy.

—Yo también. Bueno, ¿vas a contarme lo que está pasando? —preguntó cuándo Monik se había ido.

Él se reclinó contra el asiento de plástico rojo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije esta tarde que tenía miedo de que alguna aspirante a Miss Vaca Lechera apareciera desnuda en mi cama?

Nami lo miró sorprendida.

—No me digas que… ¿Quién?

—Vivi Nefertari, pero no estaba en la cama, sino en la ducha.

—¿Desnuda?

—Como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Dejaron de hablar cuando regresó Monik con dos tazas de café humeante. Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos Nami intentó no reírse.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. Fue bastante embarazoso.

Ella intentó borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Y cómo empezó todo con Vivi desnuda en tu ducha y terminó con el rumor de que estamos prometidos?

Luffy frunció el ceño y tomó su taza con ambas manos.

—Supongo que tu idea todavía me estaba rondando la cabeza cuando abrí la mampara de la ducha y la vi allí esperándome. Me entró pánico y le dije que estaba prometido. ¿A ti quién te lo dijo?

—Violet Vinsmoker. Según ella, Vivi se lo contó a Conis, que se lo contó a Monet, que se lo contó a Violet —se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes cómo se propagan estas cosas.

—Sí —contestó abatido.

—Luffy, no es el fin del mundo. Creo que tenemos dos opciones. Puedes decirles a todos que eres un mentiroso o podemos casarnos y llevar a cabo el plan que te conté esta tarde.

Luffy miró fijamente su taza de café. Nami esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que su amigo nunca hacía nada sin haber estudiado antes todas las posibilidades. Tomó un sorbo de café e intentó no fijarse en la longitud de sus pestañas oscuras y en sus atractivos rasgos.

Cuando estaban en el instituto las hormonas de Nami se habían despertado y ella había deseado a Luffy de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad. Se había quedado noches despierta preguntándose qué sentiría si él la besara apasionadamente en los labios. De repente había sido consciente de su aroma, de sus manos fuertes y de su pecho. Había deseado que la acariciara, apretarse contra él y saborear la calidez de sus besos.

Pero entonces él había empezado a salir con Rebecca, una chica con los pechos más grandes que su coeficiente intelectual y con fama de ser fácil.

Nami se había dado cuenta de que no era el tipo de chica que Luffy encontraba atractiva, y se había limitado a pensar en él sólo como amigo. Hasta ese momento, nada le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Lo único que quería de Monkey D. Luffy era su amistad incondicional y un bebé, y deseaba desesperadamente que accediera a realizar su plan.

—Hay una tercera opción —dijo él haciendo que Nami volviera a la realidad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, evidentemente satisfecho con lo que se le había ocurrido—. Podemos estar prometidos hasta que termine el concurso, así no me molestarán las candidatas. Después, cuando todo haya terminado, podemos romper.

—De ninguna manera, Monkey D. Luffy —dijo enfadada—. No vas a conseguir lo que quieres a menos que yo también consiga lo que quiero. Si voy a protegerte de las mujeres de esta ciudad, lo menos que puedes hacer es casarte conmigo temporalmente y dejarme embarazada.

Nami tenía esa mirada que Luffy conocía tan bien. Una mirada llena de determinación que le decía que era inútil discutir con ella. Sus ojos marrones habían brillado con la misma mirada cuando le había dicho en el instituto que iba a enfrentarse a Kaya para ser delegada de curso. Luffy había intentado desanimarla, convencido de que no podía ganar a Kaya, pero ella había iniciado una campaña con tenacidad y determinación y había vencido.

—Nami, sé razonable —dijo dispuesto a conseguir que recuperara el sentido común—. Si fingimos estar prometidos durante las siguientes seis semanas, mi vida será mucho menos complicada, y al final nadie resultara herido.

—Lo mismo podría decirse si nos casáramos. Luffy, eres mi mejor amigo. Un divorcio no afectaría a nuestra amistad, especialmente cuando nos vamos a meter en ello sabiendo lo que hacemos.

—Pero sabes que no tengo intención de casarme otra vez —le recordó—. Y no quiero un niño.

Ella se sujetó un mechón de pelo naranjado detrás de la oreja y suspiró con evidente frustración.

—Eso es lo que te hace tan perfecto. Ya sé que no quieres ser padre, y yo no espero que te hagas cargo del bebé. Soy perfectamente capaz de criar a un niño yo sola, y sigo diciéndote que no sería un matrimonio de verdad. Nada cambiará entre nosotros excepto… —bajó la mirada y se ruborizó ligeramente—. Bueno, tendremos que, ya sabes, tener relaciones íntimas para que me quede embarazada.

Luffy frunció el ceño, bajó la vista hacia su taza de café y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga.

—Sé que deseas fervientemente un bebé, Nami, pero ésa no es la solución —dijo con suavidad.

—Piensa en lo feliz que sería tu madre —dijo ella.

—Eso es un golpe bajo —contestó Luffy. Nami sabía que su madre siempre le estaba dando la lata para que se casara de nuevo y le diera un nieto.

—Muy bien, tú ganas. Olvídalo.

El la miró con recelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «olvídalo»? —se había rendido demasiado pronto.

—Pues eso, que olvides todo el plan. Le diremos a todo el mundo que Vivi te entendió mal y que no estamos prometidos. Yo buscaré otra manera de conseguir lo que quiero.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Nami fijó la vista en el llavero de sombrero de paja.

—Quiero un bebé, Luffy—sus ojos cases volvieron a mirarlo—. Estoy cansada de ser la tía perfecta de todos mis sobrinos. Soy estable económicamente, y emocionalmente estoy preparada para ser madre. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a algún donante de esperma en Raftel, por decirlo así.

—¿Como quién? No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. Llevo meses diciendo que quiero tener un bebé.

—Sí, pero creí que era como cuando yo hablaba de tener un Jaguar. Estaría muy bien tener uno, pero en este momento es imposible.

—Pero no es imposible que yo me quede embarazada —protestó—. Sólo tengo que elegir al hombre de Raftel con el que me voy a acostar.

—¿Como quién? Bartolomeo está loco por ti. Acuéstate con él y tu bebé parecerá el hombre pollo.

Ella se rió.

—Bartolomeo no tiene la culpa de ser tan gallina. Pero tienes razón, no quisiera que mi hijo tuviera su ADN —tomó un sorbo de café y continuó—. También está Trafalgar Law. Estoy segura de que a Law no le importaría darse un par de revolcones conmigo.

—Sí, claro, quieres su ADN —dijo Luffy secamente—. Si el niño se parece a su padre estará bebiendo cerveza sin parar y tendrá un vocabulario de cuatro palabras que asombrarán al mundo entero.

—¿Por qué eres tan negativo? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—¿Por qué estás tan decidida a hacer eso? —respondió. La conversación estaba empezando a irritarlo.

Ella empezó a retorcer un mechón de pelo entre dos dedos, con un gesto familiar que le dijo a Luffy que se estaba concentrando.

—Luffy, los dos sabemos qué ocurre cuando te crían unos padres de edad avanzada. Hemos hablado de eso montones de veces.

El asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, había sido una de las quejas que los dos habían tenido. Tanto los padres de Nami como los suyos propios ya eran mayores cuando ellos nacieron, y habían hablado muy a menudo de que sus padres eran mucho mayores que los padres de sus amigos.

—Si espero a que me llegue el amor, a casarme y a quedarme embarazada, ya estaré jubilada cuando mi hijo termine el instituto.

—¿Tu hermana está embarazada otra vez?

Nami se sonrojó ligeramente y Luffy supo cuál era la respuesta. Nojiko, la hermana de Nami, era como una fábrica de bebés. Había tenido uno al año durante los últimos cuatro años.

—Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de quedarme embarazada —contestó lacónicamente.

Pero Nami sabía que cuando nacía un bebé en la familia Hikari los deseos de Nami de tener un hijo aumentaban. Antes de que pudiera responder vio que Margaret entraba en el restaurante. Estaba muy sexy con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y un top minúsculo de color rosa oscuro. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Luffy, que se preparó para otro enfrentamiento con una candidata.

—Luffy —dijo. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Nami—. Ah, hola, Nami. Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Estáis prometidos?

Luffy sabía que esa era su oportunidad para dejar las cosas claras, para decirle a Jane que ese rumor era falso. Pero vio la mirada fanática en sus ojos, una mirada brillante como la tiara del concurso. Tuvo una visión fugaz de su vida en las siguientes seis semanas, una vida llena de estrés gracias a ese estúpido concurso de Miss Vaca Lechera. También pensó en su madre, que casi estaba insoportable con eso de que quería un nieto.

Un matrimonio temporal con Nami resolvería muchos problemas. Con ella no tendría sorpresas, porque la conocía tan bien como a él mismo, y estaba seguro de que nada podría arruinar su amistad, ni siquiera un matrimonio, un embarazo y un divorcio.

—Es cierto —dijo, y vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Nami. Sonrió deseando que ninguno de los dos tuviera que arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión.

Capítulo 3

Sólo era un viernes más, se dijo Nami mientras salía de la escuela. Luffy pasaría a recogerla, irían al videoclub a alquilar un par de películas, volverían a casa de él, comerían palomitas y verían las películas.

Habían pasado muchas noches de viernes de esa manera, y ella nunca había sentido ese hormigueo en el estómago. Pero también era verdad que nunca antes se habían detenido, de camino al videoclub, en el ayuntamiento para conseguir una licencia de matrimonio.

No había ninguna razón para estar nerviosa, se dijo. Eso era lo que ella quería, y era un plan perfecto para los dos. Pero no consiguió tranquilizarse. Pensó que era normal. Al fin y al cabo, no proponía matrimonio temporal a un hombre todos los días. Se acercó al bordillo de la acera al ver que se aproximaba la camioneta granate de Luffy.

El se detuvo junto a la acera y se inclinó para abrirle la puerta desde dentro. Lo primero que ella notó al meterse en el vehículo fue que Luffy no llevaba vaqueros, sino unos pantalones de vestir de color azul marino y una camisa de rayas de manga corta.

Curioso. Ella normalmente llevaba pantalones a la escuela, pero ese día se había puesto un vestido. Era como si inconscientemente los dos hubieran pensado que ese día merecía un vestuario algo mejor de lo habitual.

—¿Todavía no has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó él en cuanto ella entró en la camioneta.

—No, ¿y tú?

—Por lo menos cien veces desde anoche —admitió—. Pero cada vez que decidía no hacerlo la voz estridente de mi madre me resonaba en la cabeza.

Nami sonrió.

—¿Y qué te decía?

—Lo de siempre. Que cuándo me voy a casar otra vez, que si me hubiera casado con una chica de Raftel desde el principio no me habría divorciado, que se morirá antes de que yo siente la cabeza y le dé nietos… —se separó del bordillo—. Nami, debes estar agradecida por tener una hermana. Ser hijo único puede ser un infierno.

—¿Qué va a decir cuando nos divorciemos? —preguntó ella.

—Supongo que terminará aceptando que me quede soltero.

—Y tendrá un nieto —le recordó Nami.

Luffy aparcó frente al ayuntamiento y se giró para mirarla.

—Nami, antes de que entremos creo que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

—¿De qué?

—Si ahora conseguimos el permiso, supongo que podemos ir el sábado a ver al Sr. Roger para que nos case —El Sr. Roger era el juez de paz de la ciudad—. Y doy por sentado que te vas a mudar a mi casa. No pienso ir a ese apartamento tan pequeño que tienes.

Nami ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Por supuesto que tendrían que vivir juntos, y tenía sentido que lo hicieran en el rancho de Luffy. La idea de mudarse a su casa hizo que todo pareciera más real, y volvió a sentir un hormigueo en el estómago.

—En cualquier caso, debería seguir pagando el alquiler del apartamento durante un mes o dos más —dijo pensativa—. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, mamá me ha llamado para preguntar si podría comprarle algo en la farmacia y llevárselo de camino a tu casa.

—No hay problema —contestó. Seguía mirándola a los ojos, y ella nunca los había visto tan negros—. Última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, Nami.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión, Luffy. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Tú me das un bebé y yo te concedo el divorcio. Puedes participar en la vida del bebé mucho o poco, lo que quieras, pero en cualquier caso después todo volverá a ser igual entre nosotros.

—Es como un plan perfecto —abrió su puerta y ella hizo lo mismo.

Obtuvieron la licencia de matrimonio en sólo unos minutos, y después fueron a la farmacia y al videoclub.

De camino a casa de los padres de Nami los nervios que ella había sentido ya habían desaparecido. En el videoclub habían discutido sobre qué películas iban a alquilar, igual que hacían siempre, y Nami se tranquilizó al ver que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Durante el camino hablaron de lo que habían hecho durante el día. A Nami le encantaba oírle hablar de su trabajo con los animales, y él escuchaba pacientemente mientras ella le hablaba del mal comportamiento de algún alumno o alababa las virtudes de otro.

—Casi no puedo creer que sólo quede una semana para que termine el colegio —dijo ella.

—Eso será estupendo para mí. No tendrás que trabajar y podrás cocinar y limpiar la casa —la miró burlonamente—. Eso es lo que hacen las esposas.

—Te has equivocado de siglo, Luffy. Y sobre todo te has equivocado de mujer. Si crees que me voy a pasar el tiempo recogiendo tus calcetines sucios y renovándote el tubo de dentífrico, vas listo.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dijo mientras tomaba el camino que llevaba a la casa de los Hikari.

Nami sintió una oleada de calidez al ver la granja de sus padres. En esa casa de tres habitaciones donde Nami había crecido estaban todos sus recuerdos.

—Parece que tenemos compañía —dijo Luffy señalando a unos cuantos coches aparcados en el camino.

—Debe de ser la noche del bridge —contestó ella—. Seguramente por eso mi madre me pidió que fuera a la farmacia. Estará ocupada limpiando y cocinando para los que vengan a jugar.

Luffy detuvo el vehículo.

—Te esperaré aquí.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y bajó de la camioneta. Antes de llegar a la casa su hermana Alice salió a recibirla.

—Nojiko, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Faber trabaja hasta tarde, así que pensé en venir a hacer una visita —miró la camioneta de Luffy y le hizo señas con la mano para que se uniera a ellas.

—¿Cómo estás?

Nojiko se tocó el vientre, aún liso, e hizo una mueca.

—Bien, pero ya he empezado con las náuseas por las mañanas. Con los otros tres embarazos no me habían aparecido tan pronto.

Nami sintió una punzada de envidia. Alice lo tenía todo: un marido que la amaba y un montón de niños. Tenía el cabello azulado y la piel bronceada, como su madre. Sin embargo, Nami había salido a su padre. Genzo Hikari, más conocido en Raftel como el jefe Hikari.

Luffy se unió a las hermanas.

—Monkey D. Luffy, sabes que si no entras a saludar papá y mamá se molestarán —dijo Nojiko.

—Yo sólo iba a dejar esto —Nami levantó el bote de pastillas que habían comprado.

—Bueno, entrad —contestó Nojiko—. Vamos, Luffy, los chicos querrán verte.

Los tres atravesaron la puerta principal y entraron en el salón, donde había un montón de gente esperando.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos a la vez.

De repente Nami empezó a ser abrazada y besada por numerosos amigos, vecinos y compañeros de trabajo. Atónita, se dio cuenta de que los globos y demás adornos no eran para la partida de bridge, sino para Luffy y ella.

Le echó una mirada a Luffy y pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos. Habían decidido que todo se desarrollara en la intimidad, sin armar ningún escándalo, sabiendo que iba a ser temporal. Pero deberían haber sabido que no se podía hacer nada discretamente en Raftel.

—Querida —Hana, la madre de Luffy, la abrazó con fuerza—. Siempre nos hemos preguntado cuándo os daríais cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

—Hana… deja que la chica respire —dijo Dragon, el padre de Luffy.

—Cállate, Dragon. Tengo derecho a darle un abrazo a mi futura nuera —soltó a Nami y dio un paso atrás—. No puedes imaginarte lo felices que estamos. ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

Todos se habían quedado callados, y Nami miró a Luffy en busca de ayuda. Él se puso a su lado.

—Queremos celebrar una pequeña ceremonia el sábado que viene.

—¡El sábado que viene! —Bellmere miró a su hija horrorizada—. Eso es imposible, no podemos organizar una boda en una semana.

—Mamá, ni Luffy ni yo queremos nada complicado, sólo una ceremonia sencilla.

—Ya veremos —contestó Bellmere, y abrazó a Nami—. Mientras tanto, tenemos un pastel y otras cosas ricas esperándonos.

Luffy estaba en estado de shock. Aunque racionalmente sabía que no podrían acudir al juez de paz para que los casara sin más, se había agarrado desesperadamente a esa posibilidad. Pero las futuras suegras ya estaban hablando sobre las flores, los colores y todas esas cosas que convertirían una ceremonia sencilla en un circo.

Se sirvió un vaso de ponche y miró a Nami, que estaba en medio de un círculo de mujeres. Parecía que el sonrojo se le iba a salir de la piel, y supo que estaba luchando contra el mismo sentimiento que él. En las breves charlas que habían mantenido no habían tenido en cuenta que la situación les obligaría a mentir a amigos y familiares.

A Luffy no le gustaba mentir, pero si les contaba a todos la verdad el desastre iba a ser aún mayor. Raftel tenía la moral de los años cincuenta, y si la ciudad se enteraba de que la profesora de sus hijos se iba a casar sólo para quedarse embarazada, eran capaces de echarla de la ciudad.

—Luffy, hijo mío —Genzo Hikari le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió—. No se me ocurre ningún hombre mejor para amar y honrar a nuestra Nami.

—La quiero —contestó Luffy. Y era cierto. Siempre había querido y adorado a Nami, pero no de una manera romántica.

—Hijo, todos sabíamos que os queríais. Nos preguntábamos cuánto tiempo tardaríais en daros cuenta —dijo Genzo.

Genzo habló con él unos minutos más y después se acercó a la mesa a por un trozo de pastel. Luffy aprovechó la oportunidad para salir al exterior y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ya había anochecido y la brisa era fresca. Se acercó al columpio del porche y se sorprendió al ver a Nami sentada en él.

—Ah, otra fugada —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Se lo están pasando tan bien que pensé que nadie me echaría de menos —contestó ella.

—Sí, yo pensé lo mismo.

Durante unos segundos se columpiaron lentamente en silencio, escuchando únicamente las risas y las voces de la gente y los zumbidos de los insectos.

Luffy notó un ligero aroma frutal y miró alrededor, intentando ver de dónde procedía. Ya no era época de mandarinas y era demasiado pronto para las frutas.

—Qué desastre —dijo finalmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me siento culpable —se incorporó un poco y de nuevo Luffy notó ese aroma frutal.

De repente se dio cuenta de que la fragancia procedía de ella. Frunció el ceño pensativo. ¿Siempre había olido tan bien? Nunca había prestado atención, y por alguna razón eso le hizo sentirse inquieto.

Se levantó y se acercó a la barandilla del porche.

—Creo que tu madre y la mía han desarrollado un caso de «fiebre de las bodas» —dijo él.

Oyó que ella se levantaba del columpio y un momento después estaba a su lado, apoyada en la barandilla y mirando al horizonte.

—Mi madre pensaba que yo era un caso imposible. Creía que me iba a quedar soltera toda la vida.

—Eso es ridículo. Ni siquiera tienes treinta años. Hay muchas mujeres que se casan después de los treinta.

Ella le sonrió.

—En esta ciudad no. En Raftel a las niñas se las educa para que consigan dos cosas: la corona de Miss Vaca Lechera y un anillo de bodas.

Luffy sabía que tenía razón. La pequeña ciudad se regía con unos valores pasados de moda en lo que se refería a las mujeres.

—¿Cómo es que nunca te has presentado a Miss Vaca Lechera? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Los ojos marrones de Nami brillaron con la luz que se colaba de la ventana.

—No me tomes el pelo, Luffy. Conozco mis limitaciones desde que era pequeña. Una chica con la cara pálida y el pelo castaño no es precisamente el prototipo de belleza.

La puerta principal se abrió antes de que él pudiera responder.

—Aquí están —dijo la madre de Luffy—. Vamos, venid aquí, volved a vuestra fiesta. Tengo un regalito para vosotros.

Luffy y Nami se miraron con recelo mientras entraban en la casa.

—Atención… prestad atención todos —Hana golpeó la mesa con la mano.

—¡Por Dios, Hana, estás zarandeando toda la mesa! —exclamó Dragon.

Luffy hizo una mueca, deseando que sus padres dejaran de criticarse por una vez en sus vidas. Estaba harto de sus discusiones y se había preguntado a menudo por qué seguían juntos.

La relación de sus padres era una de las razones por las que él no había querido casarse. Pero había superado todas sus dudas al conocer a la encantadora Hancock, aunque ella se había encargado de destruir todas sus esperanzas de amor y felicidad.

Había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber del matrimonio gracias a sus padres y a su matrimonio con Hancock. Según él, un certificado de matrimonio sólo era un contrato que permitía que dos personas se pelearan y discutieran durante el resto de sus vidas.

—Dragon, acércame el bolso —dijo Hana interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Luffy.

Dragon le dio un bolso negro del tamaño de una maleta pequeña. Nami se quedó al lado de Luffy y lo miró con curiosidad, pero él se encogió de hombros, indicándole que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo su madre.

Hana sacó una cajita del bolso.

—Luffy y Nami, éste es el anillo que Dragon me regaló hace años cuando pidió mi mano —abrió la caja y apareció un delicado anillo de oro con forma de corazón y un rubí en el centro. Se acercó a Luffy y Nami y lo sacó de la caja—. Ya sé que no es un diamante. Dragon no pudo permitirse el lujo de comprar uno hasta que llevamos diez años de casados.

—Tuve que trabajar todos esos años para comprar un diamante enorme con el que cerrarle la boca —bromeó Dragon haciendo reír a la multitud.

—Bueno —continuó Hana desconcertada—. Para mí este anillo tiene un gran valor sentimental. No se lo di a Luffy para esa mujer que trajo de la universidad, pero nada me satisfaría más que verlo en el dedo de Nami.

Puso el anillo en la mano de Luffy y él lo miró a regañadientes, consciente de que todos lo estaban observando.

—Gracias, mamá —se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Hana.

—No te quedes ahí parado, ¡pónselo a Nami! —Exclamó Hana—. Me he dado cuenta de que aunque os habéis prometido, no lleva ningún anillo.

Luffy se volvió a Nami, que tenía los ojos como platos. Sabía exactamente lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

Le agarró la mano izquierda, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo pequeña que era y de que se había pintado las uñas de rosa pálido. Tenía la mano fría como el hielo y algo temblorosa. Le deslizó el anillo en el dedo y dejó caer la mano.

—¡Que la bese! —gritó alguien entre la multitud, y enseguida los demás lo corearon.

—¡Que la bese!

—¡Que la bese!

Luffy sintió que una oleada de calor le subía al rostro, y al mirar a vio que ella también estaba ruborizada. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó como había hecho miles de veces, con un ligero beso en los labios.

La multitud comenzó a abuchearlos.

—¡Yo beso a mi abuela mejor! —gritó una voz masculina.

—¡Vamos, Luffy, bésala de verdad! —exclamó otra voz.

Nami se sonrojó aún más, y Luffy decidió que lo mejor era tomarse las cosas con sentido del humor. Subiendo y bajando las cejas como hacía Groucho Marx, abrazó a Nami y la inclinó hacia atrás. Mientras la gente lo animaba, la besó en la boca.

Se sorprendió al notar que los labios de su amiga estaban ligeramente separados, como si estuviera esperando el beso de un amante. «Está actuando», pensó mientras ella le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello. Pero la sorpresa de encontrar sus labios separados no fue nada comparada con la sacudida eléctrica de puro placer que le atravesó el cuerpo al saborear la dulce calidez de Nami.

Terminó el beso rápidamente y se separó de ella mientras la gente lo vitoreaba. Evitando mirarla, hizo unas reverencias de manera teatral y suspiró aliviado cuando la gente volvió al pastel y comenzó a charlar de nuevo en pequeños grupos.

Durante el resto de la fiesta Luffy no hizo más que decirse que besar a Nami no había sido tan placentero como había pensado al principio. Solamente había sido la adrenalina del momento, porque sabía que todos estaban mirando.

Luffy se sintió feliz cuando la fiesta empezó a disolverse. Se quedó con Nami en el porche, despidiendo a la gente y dándoles las gracias por haber ido. Cuando el último de los invitados se hubo marchado, dejando a Nami y a Luffy solos con sus respectivos padres, volvieron al interior y empezaron a recoger.

Luffy comenzó a recoger los vasos vacíos y los platos de plástico, intentando ignorar a sus padres, que estaban discutiendo sobre qué era mejor, si la ensalada de patata con mostaza o con mayonesa. Miró a Nam, que estaba limpiando la mesita de café, que se había manchado de ponche.

—Te juro que me parece que siempre están buscando cosas sobre las que pelearse.

Ella sonrió y volvió a poner el centro floral en la mesita de café.

—Siempre se han comportado así, Luffy.

—Ya lo sé, pero a veces me molesta mucho —metió un plato en la bolsa de la basura y miró alrededor para ver si se había olvidado alguno—. Creo que no habría podido salir peor. ¿Te llevo a casa?

—Vete tú. Mamá dijo que me llevaría a casa después.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza.

—Iré a la cocina para despedirme —al salir se dio cuenta de que desde el beso Nami y él se habían sentido incómodos, y eso lo preocupaba.

Ella había estado muy callada y había evitado mirarlo. Lo último que él quería era que todo se estropeara entre ellos. Nami siempre había sido una constante en su vida, la única persona con la que había podido hablar, de la que había podido depender y con la que había podido divertirse sin ningún problema.

Nami lo acompañó a la camioneta, y Luffy volvió a sentir ese aroma frutal que emanaba de ella. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Tal vez su amiga había cambiado últimamente de perfume, se dijo.

Volvió a sentir esa incomodidad entre ellos, y se preguntó qué era lo que la causaba. No podía haber sido el beso. No había significado nada, sólo habían estado fingiendo.

—Me aseguraré que tu madre recupere el anillo cuando todo se haya acabado —dijo ella cuando llegaron al vehículo—. Y si nos hacen algún regalo de boda los dejaremos en las cajas y los devolveremos después del divorcio.

Luffy se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el cabello, empezando a arrepentirse.

—Habría sido más fácil si le hubiera dicho a Vivi que soy gay.

Nami se rió.

—Eso sí que habría dado de qué hablar. Sé que estás deseando dar marcha atrás, pero no lo hagas, por favor —le puso una mano en el brazo y lo miró con sus ojos grandes y luminosos—. He tenido citas con prácticamente todos los hombres solteros de la ciudad, y no he conectado con ninguno de ellos. Luffy, dame un bebé y no te pediré otra cosa mientras vivamos.

Él quería romper el trato, pero no podía olvidar la ayuda que Nami siempre le había prestado. Tras su divorcio ella nunca le había hecho preguntas, no se había entrometido, pero siempre había estado allí para recoger los pedazos y ayudarlo a ser fuerte de nuevo.

Nunca había sido capaz de decirle a Nami que no, y esa vez no era diferente.

—Recogerás mis calcetines sucios mientras dure nuestro matrimonio. Ella sonrió.

—Trato hecho —levantó dos dedos cruzados—. Amigos.

Él también levantó dos dedos cruzados.

—Compañeros.

Juntaron los puños.

—Colegas —dijeron a la vez.

Era un ritual que habían inventado en cuarto curso, cuando habían tenido su primera y única pelea, y al hacerlo Luffy se sentía reconfortado.

Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Después abrió la puerta de la camioneta.

—¿Me llamas mañana?

—En cuanto me despierte.

Se subió al vehículo sintiéndose aliviado. La tensión había desaparecido y volvían a ser los de antes. Ella tenía razón: podían llevar a cabo el plan y nada cambiaría entre ellos.

Capítulo 4

Nami había sabido desde octavo que Luffy tenía fama de besar muy bien. Una vez, en una fiesta para chicas, habían hecho una votación, y Luffy se había ganado el honor de ser el chico que mejor besaba.

Nami no había podido votar aquella noche porque nunca había besado a Luffy… al menos no de la manera de la que hablaban las chicas. Pero ya sí podía hacerlo, y definitivamente votaba por Luffy como el hombre que mejor la había besado en toda su vida. Había sentido sus labios suaves y firmes, y de ellos había emanado una calidez que le había recorrido el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Había empezado a pensar en el beso desde que se despertó aquella mañana y no dejó de pensar en él mientras conducía a casa de Luffy con un cargamento de objetos personales.

Era otro magnífico día soleado de primavera, que prometía la llegada inminente del verano. Condujo con la ventanilla bajada, disfrutando del aroma de los campos y de los prados. Pensó en la semana que tenía por delante y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El viernes era el último día de colegio y el sábado se casaría con Luffy.

Se casaría con Luffy. Pero el pulso no se le aceleró al pensar en Luffy, sino en lo que vendría después de la ceremonia. Luffy y ella tendrían sexo. Y como el único fin del matrimonio, según ella lo veía, era quedarse embarazada, era posible que tuvieran que hacer el amor más de una vez. Si el beso había sido una señal, tener sexo con Luffy sería magnífico… como debe ser la primera vez.

Cuando el rancho de Luffy apareció frente a ella apartó conscientemente de su mente los pensamientos sobre besos y sexo. Siempre le había encantado la casa de Luffy. El rancho blanco estaba rodeado de robles antiguos que contribuían a refrescar el porche en verano. El porche pedía a gritos un columpio, pero Luffy siempre había rechazado la idea, diciendo que los columpios eran para parejas que llevaban mucho tiempo casadas, no para un soltero.

Nami detuvo su vehículo frente a la casa mientras Luffy salía del granero para recibirla. Apagó el motor y salió del coche, dándose cuenta que, aunque ni siquiera era mediodía, Luffy parecía exhausto.

—Hola —dijo él.

—Hola —contestó ella—. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

El se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró profundamente.

—El sheriff me ha llamado muy temprano esta mañana. Agarró a un traficante de cachorros y va a traer unos veinte perros desnutridos, deshidratados y llenos de pulgas y lombrices. He pasado la mayor parte de la mañana revisando mi suministro médico y la comida para asegurarme que puedo hacerme cargo de ellos. Ahora tengo que preparar las jaulas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Señaló el coche—. Puedo descargar todo eso después.

Él le ofreció la primera sonrisa de la mañana.

—Eso sería estupendo.

—¿Quién tenía los cachorros? —preguntó ella mientras se dirigían al granero.

—No lo conozco. Vive en la antigua casa de Donflamingo—llegaron a la puerta y él la abrió para permitir que Nami pasara.

«Granero» era una palabra demasiado simple para describir el novedoso hospital para animales que Luffy había creado dentro. Caldeada en el invierno y con aire acondicionado en el verano, la clínica contaba con una sala de reconocimientos, un quirófano último modelo y una sala empleada únicamente para bañar a todo tipo de animales.

La condujo hasta el fondo del granero, donde las jaulas estaban alineadas contra los muros y también había un gran corral vallado para que los animales pudieran correr y jugar.

—Tengo que poner algo de paja fresca en el corral —dijo él, y después señaló las jaulas—. Hay que limpiarlas todas con jabón bactericida y agua. Ahí hay un cubo. No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda.

Ella sonrió.

—No hay problema. Para eso están los amigos.

Se puso en el suelo frente a las jaulas y acercó el cubo. En unos minutos el granero olía a paja fresca y al aroma penetrante del jabón bactericida.

—¿Qué tipo de cachorros son? —preguntó ella mientras limpiaba la primera jaula.

—La mayoría son schnauzer miniaturas y hay una camada o dos de cocker spaniels. El sheriff dijo que estaban en condiciones deplorables.

—Pobrecitos —dijo ella mientras comenzaba con la segunda jaula.

Durante unos minutos trabajaron en silencio, y el único sonido era el de Luffy tarareando. Siempre tarareaba cuando estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Era una costumbre que le había dado problemas con los profesores en el instituto, pero a Nami le resultaba tan familiar como su propio latido. Muchas veces había empezado a tararear con él sin darse cuenta.

Se preguntó si tal vez a Hancock le habría irritado esa costumbre y en parte por eso lo había dejado. Luffy nunca había sido muy específico sobre lo que había ido mal en su matrimonio, sólo mencionaba que la vida en la pequeña ciudad no iba con el carácter de su hermosa mujer.

Terminó de extender la paja y se unió a ella con las jaulas, trabajando mientras tarareaba una canción de los Beatles.

—¿Dijo el sheriff Marco cuándo iba a traer a los cachorros? —preguntó ella, sintiendo el aroma de su amigo.

—Lo espero en cualquier momento. Tenía que buscar una forma de transportar a los perros y cuando llamó todavía tenía que preparar un montón de cosas.

—Luffy, ¿cómo vas a atender a veinte cachorros?

Él se puso en cuclillas y frunció el ceño.

—Tengo espacio y tengo los medios, pero probablemente tendré que contratar a alguien a media jornada.

—¿Como quién? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Puede que llame a Peronna para ver si puede ayudarme unas horas por las mañanas y un poco por las tardes. Me ayudó el verano pasado y sé que ahora sólo trabaja a tiempo parcial en el almacén familiar.

—Ella también es una aspirante a Miss Vaca Lechera —contestó Nami sonriendo—. Seguramente pensará que será maravilloso trabajar para el juez.

Luffy gruñó.

—Eso es horrible.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Escucharon el sonido de un camión, y por encima del ruido del motor se oyeron los gemidos de los perros.

—Parece que han llegado nuestros invitados —dijo Luffy levantándose.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo y, al tocarla, Nami sintió una corriente de electricidad que le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos hasta el estómago. La sensación la tomó por sorpresa, pero afortunadamente él no pareció notar nada extraño.

Salieron del granero y Nami no tuvo tiempo de pensar qué era lo que le había causado esa reacción, porque fuera del granero reinaba el caos. No sólo había un enorme camión de ganado frente a la casa, sino que también estaba el coche del sheriff y había varios bomberos voluntarios.

—Luffy… Nami —el sheriff los saludó con una sonrisa cansada. Miró a Nami—. Ya es hora de que hagas de él un hombre honesto. Enhorabuena.

—Puedo hacer de él un hombre casado, pero no estoy segura de poder convertirlo en un hombre honesto —dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe a Luffy en las costillas.

—Descarguemos los perritos —dijo el sheriff—. He traído algunos voluntarios para hacer esto lo más rápidamente posible. Franky necesita que le devolvamos el camión dentro de una hora.

—De momento los pondremos en el corral que hay al fondo del granero —dijo Luffy.

Durante la siguiente hora todos trabajaron juntos sacando a los cachorros y a sus madres del camión y metiéndolos en el corral que había preparado Luffy. El sheriff les dijo que no habían podido encontrar a los machos adultos y que sospechaba que el propietario del lugar donde estaban los había llevado a otro sitio.

Cuando los voluntarios volvieron a sus coches Nami y Luffy los acompañaron. Justo antes de que el conductor del camión se sentara en su asiento, Nami creyó oír un débil gimoteo en la parte trasera del camión.

—Espera un momento —le dijo al conductor, y después se subió a la parte trasera y escuchó con atención.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Luffy se asomó al camión.

—Creo que nos hemos olvidado uno —volvió a escuchar el gemido, y Nami lo siguió hasta el rincón más lejano, donde estaba acurrucado un schnauzer de color negro azabache con unos preciosos y tristes ojos marrones.

—Eh, pequeño —dijo ella mientras lo tomaba en brazos. El cachorro se apretó contra Nami, como si no sólo buscara el calor de su pecho, sino también el sonido reconfortante de sus latidos. En ese momento Nami se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Luffy la ayudó a bajar del camión y sonrió.

—Conozco esa mirada. Los cachorros siempre consiguen que las mujeres tengan esa mirada boba y atontada.

—Estás celoso, porque nadie te mira con esa mirada boba y atontada —contestó ella mientras sostenía al perrito contra su cuerpo.

Luffy puso los ojos en blanco y despidió con la mano al sheriff y a los voluntarios, que empezaron a alejarse del granero.

—Hay mucho que hacer. Estos perros necesitan reconocimientos, medicamentos, comida y agua inmediatamente.

—Entonces será mejor que empecemos —dijo ella.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿Te quedas?

—Claro. Soy tu futura mujer, ¿no es mi deber ayudar a mi futuro marido? —lo dijo en broma, pero se le aceleró el corazón.

—Eso es. Como mi futura mujer, se supone que tienes que ayudarme en mi trabajo, hacerme la comida y recoger mis calcetines sucios.

Ella se rió, aliviada al ver que Luffy se había tomado su comentario a la ligera.

—Ya te lo dije, lo de recoger calcetines no entra en el trato —respondió mientras volvían al granero.

Durante las siguientes tres horas bañaron a unos perritos sucios y asustados. Después, mientras Luffy los examinaba uno a uno, Nami introdujo en el ordenador información sobre su descripción física y su estado. Después les puso nombre y metió a cada uno en una jaula, etiquetada con sus nuevos nombres.

No pudo evitar admirar la suavidad con que Luffy los trataba. Los hablaba con voz suave y tranquilizadora mientras los acariciaba y les examinaba las bocas y las orejas. Nami se preguntó si usaría el mismo tono de voz con ella durante los preliminares al acto sexual, y la idea le provocó un estremecimiento. Después si preguntó si tendrían preliminares. Al fin y al cabo, no eran necesarios para hacer un bebé.

Por fin empezaron a trabajar con el último perro, el pequeño schnauzer negro que estaba escondido al fondo del camión.

—Es el único negro —comentó Luffy mientras lo examinaba—. Y ninguna de las hembras adultas quería tener nada que ver con él.

—Pobre pequeño —murmuró Bella acariciándolo. Después del baño, su pelaje era suave y sedoso—. Yo seré su mamá —miró a Luffy con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo es que tú no tienes un perro? Te gustan tanto que podrías tener una docena.

Él se encogió de hombros y terminó de examinar al cachorro. Después se lo dio a ella.

—Una vez tuve uno… ¿Te acuerdas de Champ?

—Ah, sí, lo había olvidado. Pero de eso hace muchos años —Champ era un perro labrador que los padres de Luffy habían tenido durante años. Lo había atropellado un coche cuando Luffy tenía doce años.

Bella recordaba ese día muy bien. Luffy había ido a su casa para decirle que Champ había muerto. Se habían sentado juntos en el porche de la casa de los padres de ella durante una hora. Luffy no había llorado ni había hablado del profundo dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Durante todos los años que había durado su amistad, Nami había aprendido que Luffy compartía su felicidad con todo el mundo, sus sueños con ella, pero no compartía su dolor con nadie.

Ya había atardecido cuando por fin dejaron el granero y se dirigieron a la casa. Los dos estaban mugrientos y hambrientos, pero Luffy le había prometido una ducha y una cena caliente antes de que se marchara.

—¿Sabes?, he estado pensando —dijo ella.

—Guau, levantad las banderas, lanzad fuegos artificiales, esto hay que celebrarlo —bromeó y se rió cuando ella intentó golpearlo en el brazo.

—Hablo en serio. He estado pensando en lo de contratar a alguien para que te ayude —se detuvieron junto al coche de Nami, y ella abrió el maletero, dejando ver varias cajas con ropa y otros objetos.

—¿Y qué has pensado? —agarró una de las cajas más grandes y ella tomó otra algo más pequeña.

—Sólo me queda esta semana de clase, y después puedo estar aquí todo el día. Durante esta semana podría venir una hora o así por las mañanas y volver después del colegio. Creo que no es necesario que contrates a alguien.

—Eso puede funcionar —contestó mientras abría la puerta de la casa con el codo—. ¿Estás segura de que no te importa hacerlo?

—Tengo que cuidar a mi bebé —dijo mientras dejaba la caja en el salón, que apenas estaba decorado.

—Gracias, me gusta que cuiden de mí —dejó la caja en el suelo y miró a Nami mientras se le formaba un hoyuelo junto a la boca.

—No estaba hablando de ti, sino del pequeño Squirt.

El suspiró.

—Supongo que querrás que ese chucho se quede en la casa.

Se acercó dando saltos hacia donde él estaba.

—¿De verdad, Luffy? ¿No te importaría?

—El sheriff me dijo que intentara encontrarles un buen hogar, y sé que tú siempre has querido un perro.

—Sí, es verdad… y creo que me quiere un poquito —emocionada, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla —Luffy puso una mano automáticamente en su espalda, y el contacto volvió a enviar una oleada de calor al cuerpo de Nami. Se separó de él rápidamente, desconcertada por esa reacción tan inesperada—. Me pido la ducha primero —dijo abriendo la caja más pequeña y sacando un par de pantalones cortos limpios y una camiseta.

—Vale, mientras te duchas me ocuparé de la cena.

Momentos después, bajo el chorro del agua caliente, Nami intentó quitarle importancia a la reacción que acababa de tener. Supuso que era normal, ya que lo veía de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo, siete días después estarían casados. También era normal que comenzara a darse cuenta de cosas que antes no había visto, como que sus manos tenían una bonita forma y dedos fuertes, o como que su mejilla había estado cálida y ligeramente áspera cuando lo había besado.

Terminó de ducharse, se secó y se vistió rápidamente. Después regresó al salón, donde encontró a Luffy sentado en el sofá y bebiendo una cerveza fría.

—Creí que te ibas a encargar de la cena.

—Ya lo he hecho. He pedido pizza, y como postre tenemos el famoso pastel de cereza de la señora Dadan.

—¿Por qué te hizo un pastel?

Luffy le pasó su cerveza, ella tomó dos sorbos y se la devolvió. Nami nunca se bebía una cerveza entera, y mucho tiempo atrás habían adoptado la costumbre de que ella bebiera de la de Luffy.

—Me gustaría creer que lo ha hecho porque soy un buen tipo, pero cuando lo dejó mencionó que su nieta, Marika, es una de las aspirantes —se levantó y se terminó la cerveza—. El dinero para la pizza está en la mesa, por si vienen mientras estoy en la ducha.

Ella lo observó mientras se alejaba, paseando la mirada por su espalda amplia y por su cintura y cadera delgadas. Volvió a sentir una oleada de calor, apartó la mirada y se fue a la cocina para poner la mesa.

Le encantaba la casa de Luffy por fuera, pero por dentro era la vivienda típica de un soltero. Aunque la ventana de la cocina tenía cortinas de color amarillo brillante, no había mantel en la mesa ni ningún centro o adorno que aportara algo de color. En la encimera blanca sólo había un microondas de color negro y una lata de café que Luffy había olvidado guardar por la mañana.

Al empaquetar algunas de sus cosas ese mismo día, consciente de la falta de calidez en la casa de su amigo, había añadido algunos objetos para adornar la casa. Si iba a vivir en ella durante un mes o dos, quería sentirse cómoda. Decidió no sacar los manteles individuales que había en el fondo de una de las cajas. Cuando la boda hubiera pasado podría sacarlo todo e introducirlo en la esterilidad de la decoración de Luffy.

Mientras ponía la mesa intentó no pensar en las extrañas sensaciones que Luffy le había provocado desde que accedió a casarse con ella. La hacían sentirse incómoda.

Cuando hubieran hecho el amor, toda esa incomodidad desaparecería, pensó. No era Luffy quien la ponía tan tensa, ni pensar en hacer el amor con él. Lo que la ponía nerviosa era pensar en hacer el amor con cualquier persona.

Durante todos los años que Luffy había sido su amigo, Nami sólo le había ocultado un pequeño secreto… que aún era virgen. Sabía que él creía que había hecho el amor con un chico con el que estuvo saliendo en la universidad y, aunque nunca le había mentido directamente, tampoco había hecho nada para que él pensara otra cosa.

Pero parecía adecuado que al final le fuera a ofrecer su virginidad al hombre en quien más había confiado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, devolviéndola a la realidad. Agarró el dinero de la mesa y se apresuró a abrir al chico, que le dio la pizza. Acababa de dejarla en la mesa cuando apareció Luffy, con unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta blanca.

—Muy oportuno —dijo ella.

—Bien. Me muero de hambre —se sentó frente a ella en la mesa y cada uno tomó un trozo de la pizza caliente y especiada.

Cada uno comió dos porciones sin hablar, y cuando Luffy alargó la mano para agarrar una tercera ella apartó su plato y se reclinó en la silla.

—Supongo que debo avisarte que cuando salí de casa esta mañana mi madre estaba hablando por teléfono con la tuya, y no creo que estuvieran intercambiando recetas de cocina.

Luffy sonrió levemente.

—Sí, mi madre me llamó casi antes de que amaneciera para preguntarme si sabía qué flores querrías para la ceremonia.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Primero le recordé que queríamos una ceremonia sencilla, y después le dije que margaritas. ¿Pensabas que no sabía cuál es tu flor favorita? —dijo sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo la camaradería que siempre había existido entre ellos.

—No estaba segura de que lo recordaras —se inclinó hacia delante y agarró un trozo de salchichón de una de las porciones—. Sé que tengo la manía de irme por las ramas, y nunca sé si me sigues o no.

—Perdona, ¿qué estabas diciendo? —Luffy se rió mientras ella amenazaba con arrojarle el salchichón—. Al menos tenemos una excusa para no tener una luna de miel tradicional.

—Los cachorros.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa trabajar conmigo para cuidarlos?

—En absoluto. ¿Has terminado o te vas a dar un atracón?

Él agitó una mano para rechazar el último trozo de pizza.

—Ya no quiero más.

Ella se levantó y puso la porción que había sobrado en la encimera, donde la cubrió con plástico transparente y después la metió en la nevera. Cuando se giró para mirarlo de nuevo, la expresión de Luffy era sombría y pensativa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sabiendo que estaba pensando algo.

—No le gustaban los animales.

—¿A quién? ¿A Hancock? —Nami volvió a sentarse frente a él, sorprendida de que hubiera sacado el tema. Casi nunca hablaba de ella.

—Pensaba que los perros eran sucios y que los gatos tenían demasiado pelo. Y mejor no hablar de cualquier animal que se pareciera a un roedor.

—¿Por qué una mujer que odia a los animales se casaría con un veterinario?

Luffy se reclinó en su silla y se rascó la barbilla. Sus intensos ojos negros eran inescrutables.

—Pensó que podría convencerme para que me convirtiera en un médico de personas y que nos mudaríamos a la ciudad, donde viviríamos como reyes.

—¿No se dio cuenta de que vives como un rey aquí en Raftel? Quiero decir, eres respetado y además tienes tu propio estanque.

Luffy se rió y alargó un brazo para tomarle la mano.

—A veces me pregunto qué haría sin ti, Nami —durante un momento sus palabras la estremecieron—. Eres la mejor amiga que un hombre podría tener.

Ella le apretó la mano y después la soltó y se levantó.

—Claro que lo soy —dijo con brío—. Y ahora esta amiga se va a ir a casa —él se levantó y la acompañó a la puerta—. Estaré aquí mañana temprano. Traeré algunas cajas más y te ayudaré con los perros.

—Tendré el café preparado —se inclinó y la besó en la frente—. Buenas noches, Nami.

—Buenas noches, Luffy.

Mientras conducía hacia su casa pensó en lo que Luffy había dicho. Se preguntaba qué haría sin ella en su vida. Durante un momento Nami deseó que hubiera estado hablando de ella como mujer, no como amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si la locura de Miss Vaca Lechera no la hubiese afectado también a ella.

Capítulo 5

—Estaba delicioso, Saboo—dijo Luffy apartando el plato. Sonrió a Saboo, que estaba sentado frente a él—. Saboo, eres un tipo con suerte. Además de ser guapa, sabe cocinar.

—Y dentro de poco volverá a ser una próspera mujer de negocios —contestó Saboo mirando a la que se había convertido en su esposa tres semanas atrás.

—Eso está bien —Luffy miró a Erika—. ¿Cuándo vas a abrir la tienda?

—Dentro de una semana —respondió ella—. Estoy esperando a que me lleguen algunos artículos más antes de abrir oficialmente.

—Todo ha sido muy rápido —dijo Luffy.

—El antiguo almacén estaba muy bien conservado y contraté a una cuadrilla para que trabajaran más rápido. No tardamos mucho en transformarlo en la tienda de Erika —explicó Saboo.

—Es una tienda de artículos de bebé, ¿no?

Erika asintió con la cabeza.

—Vendo todo lo que un bebé necesita durante los primeros cuatro años de su vida.

—¿Nami está…? —preguntó Saboo con delicadeza.

—No, no. No está embarazada, aunque quiere tener hijos cuanto antes.

—Entonces espero que estéis entre mis mejores clientes —dijo Erika.

—¿Sigue llevando Rosa la tienda de Nebulandia City? —Rosa era la hermana pequeña de Saboo.

—Sí, y lo está haciendo estupendamente, a pesar de la preocupación de su hermano —Erika acarició la mano de Saboo con un gesto amoroso y se levantó—. Y ahora os dejo que habléis —sonriendo a su marido, dejó el comedor y se metió en la cocina.

—Así que mañana es el gran día —dijo Saboo.

—Sí —Luffy tomó su taza de café con ambas manos.

—Si lo hubieras dicho con algo más de tiempo, habría preparado una despedida de soltero.

—No quería una —ya era bastante malo que los amigos y los familiares de Nami le hubieran dado una fiesta esa misma tarde. Tomó un sorbo de café, luchando contra el impulso de sincerarse con Saboo y decirle que su matrimonio no iba a ser de verdad.

—Nami y yo queríamos una ceremonia sencilla, pero nuestras familias tenían otras ideas —la boda iba a celebrarse en la Iglesia Baptista, y después habría una gran recepción en el centro social de Loguetown.

—Te diré una cosa, Luffy. No hay nada como el matrimonio, nada como explorar los secretos de la mujer que amas.

—Nami no tiene ningún secreto para mí. A veces pienso que la conozco mejor que a mí mismo. Saboo se rió.

—Tienes mucho que aprender, Luffy. Las mujeres están llenas de secretos, y descubrirlos intensifica la intimidad del matrimonio. Escucha, nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora con Erika.

Luffy podía ver la felicidad en el rostro de Saboo. Le hacía sonreír, le daba brillo a los ojos y por un instante Luffy sintió una punzada de envidia.

Apartó ese sentimiento incómodo mientras se levantaba.

—Odio comer y salir corriendo, pero mañana voy a tener un día muy movido —dijo mientras pensaba en la boda.

Saboo también se levantó.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta.

—Dale las gracias a Erika por esa comida tan maravillosa —dijo al salir al porche.

—No hay problema. Por cierto, he oído que te han nombrado juez de Miss Vaca Lechera.

—Sí. ¿Por qué te retiraste?

Saboo se encogió de hombros.

—La razón principal es que le prometí a Erika que en cuanto nos mudáramos aquí empezaríamos a trabajar en la tienda. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo necesitaría. Entonces, ¿ya has visto a Vivi desnuda?

Luffy lo miró sorprendido y Saboo se rió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Justo antes de retirarme Vivi apareció una noche llevando sólo un impermeable.

—El otro día la encontré en mi ducha, dispuesta a frotarme la espalda.

—Pobre Vivi —Saboo sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. Quiere la corona y no se da cuenta de que haciendo eso no la conseguirá. Pero tiene una bonita figura, ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriendo.

Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No me fijé.

—Ya —contestó Saboo mientras Luffy se metía en la camioneta—. Te veré mañana por la tarde en la recepción.

Mañana por la tarde en la recepción. Las palabras de Saboo resonaron en su cabeza de camino al rancho. Más de una vez había tenido que obligarse a no llamar a Nami y cancelarlo todo.

Había reaccionado de forma exagerada a todo el asunto del concurso, se había sentido vulnerable al ver a Vivi desnuda y se había visto atrapado en el plan de Nami. Aunque seguía queriendo llamarla y echarse atrás, no lo iba a hacer. No era cuestión de fallarle a su amiga.

Las cosas se les habían ido de las manos. En las últimas semanas su madre y la de Nami se habían convertido en unos tornados que hacían desaparecer cualquier obstáculo que entorpeciera el día de la boda. Habían encargado flores, encontrado una empresa para servir la comida, reservado el centro social y contratado una orquesta. Él llevaría un esmoquin negro con un fajín y una corbata amarillos, y durante los últimos tres días no habían parado de llegar regalos a la casa. Tenía la sensación de que nada podría detener las cosas a menos que se muriera de repente.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que Saboo se había equivocado al decir que parte del matrimonio consistía en descubrir los secretos del otro. Nami, con sus brillantes ojos marrones, era como un libro abierto para él. Sabía lo que le gustaba comer y cómo se le enrojecía la nariz cuando lloraba. Sabía que en cuestión de política tenía tendencias de derechas, que uno de sus dientes era una corona y que en la infancia la llamaban Nami la delgaducha.

Él tampoco tenía ningún secreto con Nami y no había mentido al decirle a Saboo que la conocía mejor que a sí mismo. No, no habría ninguna sorpresa con Nami. Con un poco de suerte se quedaría embarazada pronto, podrían separarse tranquilamente y tener un divorcio sin complicaciones.

Pero, ¿y el bebé?, susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Era la primera vez que pensaba en las consecuencias de su trato con Nami. La principal consecuencia sería una pequeña vida humana… el bebé de Luffy.

Luffy nunca había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de tener hijos. En cuanto se casó con Hancock ella había dejado claro que no estaba particularmente interesada en tener una familia. Luffy había sospechado que veía igual a los niños y a los animales… eran desordenados, sucios y requerían demasiada atención.

Aparcó el vehículo frente a la casa y se dirigió al granero para ver a los cachorros. No era de extrañar que le encantaran los perros, no eran nada complicados. Si se les daba de comer, de beber y se les rascaba detrás de las orejas, ofrecían su amor incondicional.

Lo único que esperaba era que su breve matrimonio con Nami fuera tan sencillo como parecía que iba a ser cuando decidieron llevar a cabo el plan.

Nami estaba frente al espejo de la sala de la iglesia reservada a las mujeres, observando el reflejo de una novia. Llevaba toda la semana diciéndole a su madre que no quería un vestido de novia, que su traje de color beige sería suficiente, pero Bellemere Hikari no estaba dispuesta a que su hija se casara con un traje viejo.

El vestido que finalmente habían elegido era blanco, sencillo, pero tradicional. Era de seda, tenía pequeños botones en la parte frontal y le quedaba como si fuera una segunda piel, realzándole el pecho y la cintura fina.

Llevaba el pelo trenzado, recogido alrededor de la cabeza y adornado con margaritas.

—Estás guapísima —dijo su madre, y se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

Nami arrugó la nariz haciendo una mueca.

—Todo lo guapa que puede estar una mujer con la cara pálida y el pelo naranjado.

—Tonterías —dijo Bellemere—. Estás preciosa —abrazó a Nami. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Me siento tan feliz, querida. Sé que Luffy y tú vais a ser muy felices juntos —Nami se sintió culpable al devolverle el abrazo a su madre. Juró que cuando toda la farsa hubiera acabado, no volvería a hacer nunca nada parecido. Su madre la perdonaría por haber roto su matrimonio si le daba un nuevo nieto—. Voy a ver si todo está listo. Ahora vuelvo, querida —su madre salió de la habitación y Nami se giró para mirarse en el espejo.

No había nada que Bellemere Hikari quisiera más que a sus nietos. El cáncer le había hecho a Nami darse cuenta de lo corta que podía ser la vida y había aumentado sus deseos de tener un hijo.

Y por fin iba a ocurrir. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al pensar en la noche que la esperaba. Se apartó del espejo y se acercó a la ventana, desde donde vio que la luz del día se estaba desvaneciendo.

En unos minutos Luffy y ella estarían casados y por la noche, después de la recepción, irían a su casa y ella se metería en su cama. Tendrían sexo y con un poco de suerte harían un bebé.

Bella sintió un escalofrío y justo en ese momento su madre abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que Nami sabía que derramaría durante la breve ceremonia, y dijo simplemente:

—Es la hora.

Nami recogió el ramo de flores y respiró profundamente. De repente se sintió muy nerviosa y no supo por qué. Era Luffy, su amigo de toda la vida, con quien se había subido por primera vez en una montaña rusa. Se trataba de su mejor amigo. Nami empezó a relajarse. Era el viejo Luffy, y todo iba a salir bien.

Nami salió de la sala, entró en el vestíbulo e inmediatamente oyó que el órgano empezaba a tocar la marcha nupcial. El grupo que se había reunido en el santuario era pequeño, porque tanto Luffy como ella habían insistido en que sólo entraran a la iglesia los familiares más directos. Pero Nami sospechaba que en la recepción aparecería casi toda la ciudad.

Su padre la esperaba, y le puso un brazo sobre el suyo con una sonrisa.

—Estás maravillosa, hija —dijo suavemente.

—Gracias, papá —le apretó el brazo ligeramente y los dos comenzaron a andar hacia el centro de la iglesia.

El pulso se le aceleró y empezó a sentir una sensación sofocante. Entonces vio a Luffy. Estaba junto al predicador, y se le veía muy atractivo con un esmoquin negro. La corbata amarilla estaba ligeramente torcida y tenía una mirada de pánico. Pero en ese momento la vio y abrió ligeramente los ojos, como si se hubiera sorprendido. Nami luchó contra el impulso de echarse a reír. No podía creer que estuvieran haciendo eso, y sabía que él estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando su padre le dio la mano de Bella a Luffy, ella le hizo un guiño. Luffy sonrió ligeramente y le devolvió el guiño. En cinco minutos serían oficialmente marido y mujer.

El beso que selló su unión era el tipo de beso que Nami estaba acostumbrada a recibir de Luffy, un ligero y dulce roce de los labios.

—No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho —dijo él unos minutos después, cuando se dirigían al centro social en su camioneta. Se aflojó un poco la corbata, como si sintiera que lo estaba estrangulando—. Por cierto, no estás mal con un vestido de novia.

—Gracias. Tú tampoco estás horroroso con el esmoquin.

El sonrió mientras aparcaba frente al centro, que ya estaba lleno de coches. Apagó el motor y se giró hacia ella.

—Bueno, lo hicimos.

—Sólo hemos hecho la mitad —contestó Nami y, para su sorpresa, sintió que se ruborizaba—. Te he salvado de las garras de las mujeres solteras de Raftel. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es cumplir tu parte del trato.

—¿Quieres que lo haga aquí? ¿Ahora? Lo intentaré, pero tengo la sensación de que la palanca de cambios se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Aunque estaba bromeando, Nami pudo ver que estaba un poco tenso. ¿O acaso eran sus propios nervios al pensar en la noche que les esperaba?

—Antes de que te precipites, creo que deberíamos entrar y disfrutar de la recepción que han preparado nuestras madres.

—Tienes razón —se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta—. Es hora de aparentar que somos una feliz pareja.

Todo era como un juego, se recordó Nami mientras entraba con Luffy al centro social. Él la tomó de la mano, rodeándola con sus dedos fuertes y cálidos.

Había una multitud justo en la puerta, que recibió a los recién casados con ovaciones y una lluvia de alpiste. Riendo, corrieron hacia la puerta y entraron en la sala, que sus madres habían transformado en un paraíso de lazos y papel crepé. En el medio había una mesa cubierta de encaje y, sobre ella, una tarta nupcial de tres pisos y una fuente de la que brotaba champán.

La orquesta estaba afinando los instrumentos en una esquina, y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por amigos, vecinos y conocidos.

Nami perdió a Luffy cuando la gente comenzó a abrazarla. Pasó de unos a otros como si fuera un balón, recibiendo besos y felicitaciones, hasta que las caras empezaron a perecerle borrosas. Vio a Luffy de refilón, que estaba recibiendo palmaditas en la espalda y besos en la mejilla. Tenía la misma mirada perdida que ella.

La madre de Nami los rescató agarrándolos del brazo y los llevó a una mesa adornada con un bonito centro.

—Vosotros os sentáis aquí. La orquesta empezará a tocar enseguida y tendréis que abrir el baile.

—Me siento como si me acabara de atacar una manada de perros rabiosos —dijo Luffy alisándose la corbata.

Nami se rió.

—Tienes razón —frunció el ceño al ver que se aproximaba una figura conocida con una copa de champán en cada mano—. Oh, oh, aquí viene el tío Shanks—avisó a Luffy.

Shanks Hikari era uno de los familiares preferidos de Nami, aunque era un poco excéntrico.

—Bebed —dijo dejando las copas en la mesa—. Lleváis varias copas de retraso con respecto a los demás.

—Gracias, Shanks —dijo Luffy, y tomó un sorbo del líquido burbujeante.

Shanks le dio a Luffy una palmada en la espalda.

—Si esto hubiera sido hace cien años, no estaríamos sentados en esta recepción, estaríamos de juerga aporreando ollas y sartenes frente a tu ventana mientras vosotros dos consumabais el matrimonio. Pero como estamos en el siglo en el que estamos, supongo que lo habéis estado haciendo durante años.

—¡Tío Shanks! —exclamó Nami, y Luffy se rió.

—Vamos, Nami, suéltate —contestó su tío antes de alejarse de su mesa.

Eso fue exactamente lo que Nam intentó hacer durante toda la fiesta. Abrió el baile con Luffy, cortó la tarta con él y brindó. Pero cada vez se sentía más tensa.

Luffy, sin embargo, cada vez estaba más cómodo. Nami había perdido la cuenta de las copas de champán que había bebido su marido, pero el brillo de sus ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas le decían que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su límite.

También ella había bebido más de lo normal, pero cada copa parecía despejarla más. Al pensar en meterse en la cama con Luffy se despertaban todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo con una extraña energía, y esa sensación empeoraba a cada minuto.

Miró a la pista de baile, donde Luffy estaba bailando con su tía Dadan. Se había quitado la chaqueta del esmoquin hacía tiempo, y tenía parte de la camisa desabrochada, dejando ver algo de su pecho.

A Luffy le encantaba bailar y lo hacía bien; se movía con un ritmo natural que Nami siempre había envidiado. Su amigo había bailado con prácticamente todas las mujeres de la fiesta, y en la última hora la multitud había empezado a disiparse.

Nami pensaba que el protocolo era que los novios abandonaran la recepción antes que el grueso de los invitados. Se levantó con la intención de agarrar a su marido y llevárselo a casa.

Su marido. Nami sentía el anillo que le había regalado la madre de Edward como algo frío y extraño. Había sido así desde el momento en el que él se lo puso. Era su marido temporal, pero también su amigo de toda la vida, pensó, y al hacerlo parte de la tensión se desvaneció. Se quedó al borde de la pista de baile hasta que la orquesta dejó de tocar y se acercó a Luffy.

—Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Lo tradicional es que los novios se vayan antes que los invitados.

—¿De verdad? —Él le dedicó una sonrisa—. Queremos ser tradicionales, ¿no?

Le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y empezaron a retirarse despidiéndose de todos y dándoles las gracias por haber acudido. Nami notó que Luffy caminaba con paso más que vacilante.

—Creo que será mejor que conduzcas tú —dijo Luffy cuando se acercaron a la camioneta. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo—. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa estaré bien, sólo me siento un poco atontado.

—Me encantará conducir.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Luffy, y durante el camino él se mostró muy hablador, como solía ser cuando bebía demasiado.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —Preguntó Luffy—. Yo me lo he pasado estupendamente —contestó sin esperar respuesta—. Nunca pensé que casarse pudiera ser tan divertido. Hancock y yo no tuvimos una recepción ni nada parecido. Pero si la hubiéramos tenido, ella se habría enfadado conmigo, por bailar con todo el mundo. Pero tú no estás enfadada, ¿no?

—No, no estoy enfadada —contestó ella con la vista fija en la carretera—. Sé que te encanta bailar.

—Eso es algo muy bueno entre tú y yo, Nami. Nos entendemos —se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Eres una campeona, Nami.

Pero no se sentía como una campeona. Al aparcar frente a la casa de Luffy lo único que podía sentir era una masa de nervios. Durante años había soñado con perder su virginidad la noche de bodas, y en sus sueños siempre se entregaba a un hombre que la amaba con una intensidad abrumadora. Pero en lugar de eso había convencido a Luffy para que se casara con ella para poder tener un bebé.

Salieron de la camioneta y Luffy se tambaleó al subir los escalones del porche.

—No querrás que te tome en brazos para atravesar el umbral, ¿no?

—Lo esperaría y lo exigiría si fuera un matrimonio de verdad —dijo ella, aunque pensó que habría sido bonito en otras circunstancias.

—Puede que quieras echar un vistazo a la cocina antes de ir al dormitorio —dijo Luffy cuando hubieron entrado.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Me has dejado una pila de platos sucios como regalo de bodas?

Luffy sonrió, aunque sus ojos no terminaban de enfocarla, y se fue tambaleándose hacia el dormitorio.

Nami entró en la cocina y se sorprendió al encontrar un parquecito infantil en la entrada. Dentro, con un lazo plateado alrededor del cuello, estaba Squirt, que empezó a mover la cola al verla.

—Oh, Luffy —susurró mientras se inclinaba por encima del parquecito y agarraba al cachorro. Sabía que la pérdida de Champ había afectado mucho a Luffy y por eso no había querido volver a tener perros en la casa. También sabía que había permitido que Squirt se quedara porque ella siempre había deseado tener un perro.

Apretó al cachorro contra su pecho durante un momento. De repente ya no se sintió preocupada por hacer el amor con Luffy. Toda la tensión se había ido al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Squirt y al pensar en la amabilidad de Luffy. No había ninguna razón para pensar que el sexo arruinaría su amistad. Besó a Squirt, lo volvió a dejar en el parquecito y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Se detuvo en la puerta y todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. Edward estaba tirado en la cama, atravesándola en diagonal, y evidentemente estaba profundamente dormido. Tenía la camisa medio desabrochada, como si se hubiera caído en la cama antes de terminar de desnudarse.

Nami sabía que había bebido más de lo normal, y que estaba ligeramente mareado, pero había subestimado la influencia del alcohol. ¿Y por qué había bebido tanto? Le gustaba tomarse una cerveza por las tardes, pero no solía excederse. Nami sacó su ropa de dormir de un armario. Durante la última semana había llevado a casa de Luffy la mayoría de sus objetos personales para preparar el matrimonio, que esperaba que, aunque breve, fuera fructífero.

Con la ropa de dormir contra el pecho, salió del dormitorio principal y entró en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Se quitó el vestido de novia y se puso un pijama compuesto de camisola de satén y pantalones cortos. No podía negar que estaba decepcionada. No había ninguna esperanza de tener un bebé si ella dormía allí y Luffy estaba borracho en la habitación de al lado. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue un miedo inquietante que empezó a sentir al meterse en la cama. Se preguntó si tal vez Luffy habría bebido tanto porque no podía enfrentarse al hecho de hacer el amor con ella.

Capítulo 6

Antes de abrir los ojos Luffy supo que tenía una horrible resaca. La cabeza le dolía con una intensidad nauseabunda y tenía la boca seca y con un sabor asqueroso. No podía recordar la última vez que se había emborrachado tanto.

Se quedó en la cama durante un buen rato con los ojos cerrados y pensó en la noche anterior. Había hecho exactamente lo que temía que iba a hacer: había defraudado a Nami.

La ansiedad se había apoderado de él al verla acercarse por el pasillo de la iglesia. Nunca la había visto tan… increíble. Su pelo naranjado había brillado con un resplandor impresionante, y el vestido había revelado curvas que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existieran. Y por la noche ella esperaba no sólo que le hiciera el amor, sino que la dejara embarazada.

¿Y si no podía? Aunque nunca antes había pensado en eso, ¿qué pasaría si no podía dejarla embarazada? ¿Y si a Nami no le gustaba cómo hacía el amor? ¿Debería besarla y acariciarla o eso la ofendería?

Una preocupación había seguido a la otra y había empezado a beber para no pensar en ello. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado a la casa.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Tenía una jaqueca impresionante.

¿Y dónde estaba Nami? Le debía una disculpa. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, desde donde podía ver la habitación de invitados al otro lado del pasillo. El vestido de boda de Nami estaba colgado en el armario abierto, y la cama no estaba hecha. Así que allí era donde había pasado su noche de bodas. Definitivamente le debía una disculpa. Pero antes… una ducha.

Momentos después, de pie bajo el chorro de agua bien caliente, Luffy empezó a sentirse de nuevo como un ser humano. La cabeza dejó de latirle con fuerza y se sintió ansioso por arreglar las cosas con Nami.

Se secó, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y se dirigió a la cocina, donde flotaba un agradable aroma de café recién hecho. «El primer beneficio de estar casado», pensó.

Nami estaba sentada a la mesa, con Squirt danzando a sus pies. Luffy se acercó y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió e inmediatamente se sintió aliviado. Gracias a Dios, Nami no era una mujer rencorosa. Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a la mesa, donde habían aparecido unos manteles individuales amarillos como por arte de magia.

—Pasas una noche en mi casa y ya la estás llenando de trastos.

—Y eso que acabo de empezar. Desde que compraste esta casa he estado deseando decorarla —tomó un sorbo de café y miró a Luffy por encima del borde de la taza—. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza esta mañana?

—Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace quince minutos, te habría pedido que me la arrancaras. Pero después de la ducha no me siento tan mal —tomó un sorbo de café, pensando en la mejor manera de disculparse. Luego dejó la taza en la mesa—. Nami… sobre lo de anoche… Lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que me entró.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo sí que lo sé… Lo que te entró fue un par de botellas de champán.

Sonrió avergonzado, pero se puso serio al ver una punzada de dolor en los ojos de Nami.

—Sé que esperabas que cumpliera con mi parte del trato anoche, y me siento fatal por haber bebido demasiado y quedarme dormido.

—Está bien —contestó ella. Bajó la vista—. Luffy, sé que no soy el tipo de mujer con el que sueles salir. Quiero decir, no soy rubia ni despampanante —lo miró otra vez con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Entiendo que, ya sabes, que no me desees. Tal vez si lo hiciéramos en la oscuridad podrías imaginar que soy otra persona.

Luffy la miró, sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Sí, o podríamos ponerte una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

—Si crees que eso ayudaría…

—¡Por Dios, Nami, estaba bromeando! ¡No soy tan superficial!

Ella se encogió de hombros y evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo sólo sé que las mujeres que te atraen son las del tipo de Miss Vaca Lechera, y los dos sabemos que yo no soy de ésas.

Luffy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Nunca se había dado cuenta de esa falta de seguridad que Nami tenía en su atractivo. Era verdad que nadie diría que era increíblemente guapa o una mujer despampanante, pero era más que bonita. Sus ojos eran del color marron, rodeados de una gran cantidad de pestañas. Su cabello ondulado y naranjado brillaba con destellos rojizos, y su boca era delicada, como el arco de Cupido.

Al mirarle los labios pensó en el beso que habían compartido en su fiesta de compromiso. Se había sorprendido al ver que su boca era tan cálida, tan dulce y complaciente. De repente sintió unas ganas horribles de besarla de nuevo.

—Seguramente piensas que anoche bebí tanto para poder enfrentarme al hecho de hacer el amor contigo.

—La idea se me pasó por la cabeza —admitió ella en voz baja.

Luffy sintió una oleada de emociones contradictorias. Esa mujer había estado a su lado en todos los momentos importantes de su vida. Cada vez que él se había caído, ella lo había ayudado a levantarse de nuevo, y cuando había celebrado algo, ella había sido la más juerguista.

Pero Nami tenía miedo de ser tan poco atractiva que él tuviera que emborracharse para poder hacer el amor con ella. Se levantó de la mesa y le tendió una mano.

—Nami.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—Ven aquí —le tomó la mano, la levantó y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó en los labios.

Durante unos instantes ella se quedó quieta, tensa, pero cuando la lengua de Luffy tocó la suya, introduciéndose en la dulzura de su boca, la tensión empezó a desaparecer.

Nami olía a las mandarinas, y a través del fino tejido de su vestido Luffy podía sentir sus senos contra su pecho.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Luffy no estaba con una mujer. Un año atrás había tenido una relación con una mujer llamada Lizzie, pero sólo había durado dos semanas. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en ninguna otra mujer. Lo único que quería era demostrarle a Nami que era una mujer atractiva y deseable.

Se separó de ella y volvió a tomarla de la mano, sorprendiéndose al sentir que sus dedos estaban fríos como el hielo.

—Ven conmigo —dijo él.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de que cumpla mi parte del trato —contestó sonriendo.

Nami tenía los ojos como platos.

—Pero Luffy, es de día.

Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Es que hay normas para estas cosas?

—Bueno… no, pero así te resultará más difícil fingir.

—Nami, no necesito fingir —antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la sacó de la cocina y la llevó a su dormitorio—. ¿Quieres echarte atrás? —le preguntó cuando llegaron junto a la cama.

—No. ¿Y tú?

Como única respuesta volvió a besarla, sorprendiéndose de nuevo por la dulce calidez de Nami. No sabía que besara tan bien, y se sorprendió de su propia reacción física.

Ella le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y, aunque Luffy la había abrazado antes millones de veces, en ese momento, con sus cuerpos tan juntos, descubrió cosas de las que antes no se había dado cuenta. El calor irradiaba de su cuerpo y, aunque era esbelta, ya no era Nami la delgaducha. Tenía curvas donde las mujeres debían tenerlas.

Le acarició la espalda y finalmente sus manos se detuvieron en la cremallera del vestido. Empezó a besarle el cuello y la garganta y ella gimió. Luffy sintió que su deseo aumentaba al ver que a ella le gustaban sus caricias y sus besos.

Le bajó la cremallera del vestido y se sorprendió al notar que ella comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda. Así que no iba a ser una compañera pasiva, sino que iba a participar. De repente Luffy olvidó todas las razones por las que pensaba que el plan no era una buena idea. Olvidó que Nami era su mejor amiga. Lo único que sabía era que la deseaba en ese mismo momento y en ese mismo lugar. Y, a menos que ella pusiera objeciones, la iba a poseer.

Cualquier duda que Nami hubiera podido tener sobre ese momento se desvaneció al sentir la pasión de los besos de Luffy. Su aroma la envolvía, familiar y reconfortante, y se sorprendió al no sentir nada de vergüenza. Se sentía bien con él.

Luffy comenzó a quitarle el vestido por los hombros y ella dejó que cayera al suelo, como si fuera un charco de algodón de color coral. Se quedó de pie ante él con sólo un sujetador de seda blanca y unas braguitas del mismo color.

Luffy se apartó un poco de ella y se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Después, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros. Sus ojos brillaron mientras se bajaba la cremallera y se quitaba los pantalones, dejando a la vista el slip de algodón.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó él suavemente.

El hecho de que hubiera preguntado hacía que todo estuviera aún mejor. Ella asintió con la cabeza y Luffy la abrazó, dejándola caer despacio en la cama. Nami se había preguntado si tendrían preliminares, y en ese momento supo la respuesta. Luffy no parecía tener prisa en terminar.

Reclamó sus labios con otro beso apasionado y le acarició la piel desnuda de la espalda, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar el cuerpo de Nami. Cuando le desabrochó el sujetador ella estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso. Todos los miedos de la primera vez se habían desvanecido. Supo que Luffy sería dulce y delicado y que nunca haría nada que la lastimara, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Nami se acordó que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el placer, sino que tenía un fin. Un bebé. Eso era lo que quería de Luffy y por eso estaban haciendo el amor. El estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato. Pero era difícil concentrarse en ese aspecto cuando el placer la invadía con cada caricia. Él le quitó el sujetador y le cubrió los pechos con las manos, haciendo que los pezones se le endurecieran.

Cuando él capturó uno de los pezones con la boca, Nami dio un grito de sorpresa al sentir que una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo. Nunca antes la habían acariciado tan íntimamente, y una vez más se sintió agradecida porque fuera Luffy quien la introdujera en el mundo del placer sensual.

Ella le pasó las manos por la espalda desnuda, admirando los músculos de Luffy bajo sus dedos y haciéndole gemir de placer. Las sensaciones la abrumaban y despertaban un ansia que estaba dormida en su interior. Cuando finalmente él la acarició a través del delicado tejido de las braguitas, Nami no se resistió al impulso de arquearse para encontrarse con él.

Al principio la acarició suavemente, con un ritmo lento que era casi desesperante. Nami sólo podía pensar en las caricias de Luffy, en la calidez de su cuerpo, en el fuego que le había estallado en la boca del estómago. Cuando él aumentó el ritmo de las caricias la tensión creció en el interior de Nami, una tensión que nunca antes había experimentado. Sentía que iba a gritar, a romperse en mil pedazos y a derretirse. Alcanzó una intensidad de placer que la hizo llorar, y la invadió un dulce alivio que la dejó con la respiración entrecortada.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Luffy le había quitado las braguitas y él mismo se había deshecho de su slip. Se situó entre sus muslos e intentó entrar en ella, pero se puso tenso al encontrar resistencia.

—¿Nami? —empezó a retirarse, pero ella le puso las manos en las caderas acercándolo de nuevo.

—No pares, Luffy —susurró—. Todo está bien. Esto es precisamente lo que quiero.

El la miró durante un momento, después cerró los ojos y la penetró. Nami había esperado dolor, y era algo doloroso, pero era perfectamente soportable.

Durante unos segundos él no se movió, como si temiera hacerle daño, pero el dolor inicial había desaparecido y el cuerpo de Nami reaccionó con los instintos naturales. Movió las caderas y él gimió con un sonido profundo que resonó en el interior de Nami. Comenzó a empujar suavemente y volvió a gemir, como si la sensación fuera demasiado intensa como para poder soportarla. Mientras él se movía dulce y abrumadoramente en su interior, Nami volvió a sentir que la tensión la invadía.

—Luffy… —quiso saborear su nombre al entregarse al placer. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana le daba a la piel de Luffy un toque bronceado, y Nami recordó el día que lo había visto desnudo en el estanque.

Él la miró con los ojos brillantes de un intenso color negrizo, después sus labios encontraron los de Nami y compartieron un beso profundo y abrumador que dejó a Nami sin respiración.

De repente todo se volvió frenético. Luffy se movió más rápido y ella acogió con gusto el nuevo ritmo. Nami nunca había pensado que el sexo podía ser tan hermoso, tan formidable, y se preguntó si siempre era así o era con Luffy cuando resultaba tan bueno. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en la pregunta, porque rápidamente se dejó llevar por la oleada de placer que la hizo estremecerse. Al mismo tiempo Luffy se tensó contra ella y gritó su nombre.

Durante un momento se quedaron quietos, recuperando el ritmo normal de la respiración en silencio. De repente, con una brusquedad que la sorprendió, él se separó de ella y se puso de pie. Ella agarró la sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —dijo con un tono cortante mientras recogía el slip y se lo ponía.

—¿Qué diferencia hay?

El se puso los vaqueros.

—Créeme, sí que hay diferencia.

Sin esperar respuesta, recogió la camiseta del suelo y salió de la habitación. Un momento después Nami oyó que la puerta principal se cerraba.

Comenzó a sentir un frío interno al darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba Luffy. Se levantó a regañadientes y se puso de pie. Tenía que hablar con él, aclarar las cosas. Nunca había podido soportar que Luffy se enfadara con ella, y esa vez no era diferente. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al granero, donde sabía que él estaría.

Capítulo 7

Luffy puso una medida de comida en la jaula donde estaba el cachorro que Nami había llamado Biscuit y luchó contra la rabia que aún sentía.

¡Maldita sea!, debería haberle dicho que era virgen. De haberlo sabido, nunca habría accedido a hacer nada. La primera vez de una mujer tenía que ser con un amante, no con un amigo. Había dado por sentado que ella y Seth, el chico con el que había salido en la universidad, habían tenido relaciones íntimas completas. Lo había mentido y lo había puesto en la incómoda posición de ser su primer amante.

Se suponía que no iba a haber ninguna sorpresa con Nami, pero había recibido la más grande de todas. Eso, unido al hecho de que hacer el amor con ella le había resultado mucho más placentero de lo que había imaginado, lo hacía sentirse muy irritado.

Se puso a trabajar con la siguiente jaula, dándose cuenta que el pequeño schnauzer parecía bastante apático. Esperaba no perder a ningún cachorro más. En la última semana habían enfermado tres y no había podido salvarlos.

—¿Luffy? —Él no se giró, sino que continuó repartiendo la comida—. Muy bien, así que tienes uno de tus mohines —dijo ella acercándose, de manera que Luffy pudo oler su aroma.

—Yo no tengo mohines —dijo sin mirarla. Ella se rió y él se puso tenso. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que su risa tenía un toque provocativo—. Deberías habérmelo dicho —se volvió hacia Nami, que estaba descalza, con el vestido desabrochado y despeinada—. Me debías decir la verdad. Nunca habría aceptado este plan si me hubieras dicho la verdad.

—En realidad no te mentí —contestó poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

—Me dijiste que Seth y tú tuvisteis relaciones íntimas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hice. Tú lo diste por sentado porque Seth y yo estuvimos saliendo una temporada. Además, ¿qué diferencia hay?

—Ahora ya no hay ninguna, porque ya está hecho —hizo una mueca.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes pero, ¿por qué? —se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo. Sus dedos eran cálidos, y de repente Luffy recordó su tacto mientras le acariciaban la espalda desnuda. Se apartó de ella y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Nami… se supone que la primera vez de una mujer tiene que ser con alguien especial. Dicen que las mujeres siempre recuerdan a su primer amante.

—¿Estás diciendo que no eres especial y que debería olvidarte?

Luffy suspiró frustrado, sabiendo que Nami estaba tomándole el pelo para que no se enfadara con ella. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que ella lo había traicionado al no decirle la verdad.

En realidad Nami y él no habían hablado de sexo casi nada. Habían compartido todos los pensamientos íntimos que habían tenido, excepto los relacionados con el sexo.

—Luffy —volvió a ponerle una mano en el brazo—. Tú eres el único hombre especial en mi vida, y sabía que contigo todo iba a salir bien. Además —dijo mientras dejaba caer la mano—, el que aún era virgen no era algo que se pudiera decir a la ligera en nuestras conversaciones. «Venga, Luffy, toma otro trozo de pizza. Y por cierto, soy virgen».

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente. Volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo.

—Sólo espero que las cosas no se compliquen entre nosotros —dijo finalmente. Ella se rió.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Luffy? ¿De qué me enamore perdidamente de ti y te pida que sigamos casados? —recogió del suelo un trozo de comida seca para perros y se lo arrojó—. Vamos, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca podrías ser el tipo de marido que quiero.

Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de contestar escucharon pisadas en la gravilla del camino, y supieron que había llegado alguien. Nami corrió donde estaba Luffy.

—¡Abróchame la cremallera! —exclamó dándole la espalda.

Él observó su piel y durante un instante estuvo tentado de atraerla hacia él y acariciarla. Ese impulso lo irritó aún más y le subió la cremallera rápidamente, mientras ella intentaba alisarse un poco el cabello, que era un caos de rizos despeinados. Antes de que se hubieran podido separar del todo la madre de Luffy entró en el granero.

—Aquí están, Dragon. ¿Cómo están nuestros recién casados esta mañana? —Se acercó a Nami y le dio unos ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla—. Tienes el resplandor de los recién casados en la cara. ¡Dragon! He dicho que están aquí. Hemos traído el camión, cargado con todos vuestros regalos de boda —dijo mirándolos. Después sacó varias hojas de papel del bolso y se las dio a Nami—. Hemos hecho una lista con todo lo que habéis recibido y de parte de quién, para que podáis agradecérselo con unas notas. Luffy, tendrás que descargarlo todo. No quiero que tu padre levante cosas pesadas y se haga daño en la espalda. Ya sabes que es un paciente horrible.

—Tal vez sea porque tú no eres precisamente la enfermera perfecta —respondió Dragon.

—Empezaré a descargar las cosas —dijo Luffy, sintiéndose incapaz de escuchar otra discusión de sus padres.

—Y yo iré dentro y prepararé café —sugirió Nami.

—Eso sería estupendo —dijo Hana, y siguió a Nami hacia la casa.

—¿Todo esto es para nosotros? —preguntó Luffy sorprendido.

Dragon asintió con la cabeza.

—Todos se han acordado mucho de vosotros. Estoy orgulloso, hijo. De ti… y de lo que has conseguido ser.

Luffy sintió que una calidez lo invadía al escuchar a su padre, que no solía hacer cumplidos. Le dio a Dragon unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Venga, vamos a descargar todo esto. Y por favor, papá, no levantes nada pesado, o mamá me cortará la cabeza.

—Tienes razón —dijo sonriendo.

Tardaron una media hora en descargarlo todo y llevarlo a la habitación de invitados. Después se unieron a Nami y Hana para tomar una taza de café en la cocina.

Como siempre, Luffy sintió una oleada de irritación al escuchar a sus padres discutir por cualquier cosa. Los había oído durante toda la vida y se había horrorizado al descubrir que Hancock y él hacían lo mismo. Habían discutido sobre las horas de las comidas, sobre la hora de irse a la cama… cualquier cosa se había convertido en asunto de discusión. Cuando ella se fue, Luffy casi se sintió aliviado. Y por eso había jurado que nunca se volvería a casar. No quería tener una vida como la de sus padres.

Dragon y Hana se quedaron durante una hora. Después, Luffy y Nami comieron unos sándwiches de jamón y él se dirigió al granero, dejando que Nami se encargara de organizar los regalos de boda.

Luffy trabajó en el granero hasta la hora de la cena, después se aseguró que los cachorros estaban bien y volvió a la casa. Por la tarde, mientras trabajaba, había repetido en su mente una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Nami. Él quería… no, necesitaba dejarle claro que aunque había sido su primer amante no tenía intención de ser el último. Pero no había podido evitar enfadarse al oír a Nami decir que él nunca sería el marido que ella quería.

Todavía estaba pensando en ello cuando entró en la casa y olió el delicioso aroma de la salsa italiana.

—Hmm, huele estupendamente —dijo al cerrar la puerta principal.

Luffy entró en la cocina y Squirt corrió hacia él meneando rápidamente la cola. Se agachó y rascó al cachorro detrás de las orejas.

—Llegas justo a tiempo. Mientras te lavas un poco pondré la mesa.

—Genial, me muero de hambre.

Unos minutos después estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, sirviéndose los espaguetis, las albóndigas de carne y la ensalada que ella había preparado.

—¿Están bien los cachorros? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, parece que se están recuperando. Dentro de una semana o dos tendré que empezar a pegar carteles para que encuentren un buen hogar.

—¿Qué plan tienes para mañana?

—Tengo un par de citas por la mañana —dijo Luffy—. Y por la tarde tengo que ir a casa de Brook. Uno de sus terneros no está muy bien y quiere que le eche un vistazo. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Pensé que podría ayudarte por la mañana y después ir a la ciudad. Tengo que comprar algunas notas de agradecimiento, y después quisiera organizar algunas de las cajas que traje de mi apartamento —hizo una pausa para limpiarse la boca de salsa—. Luffy, no creerías algunas de las cosas estupendas que la gente nos ha comprado. Es una pena que no podamos usarlas durante nuestro matrimonio, porque pronto se acabará y tendremos que devolverlas.

—Y todo el mundo pensará que somos un fracaso —Squirt ladró desde debajo de la mesa, donde había estado dando vueltas esperando un trozo de comida.

Nami lo miró sorprendida.

—No es verdad. Pensarán que es estupendo que nos hayamos divorciado y que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo. Además, algún día me casaré con el hombre de mis sueños, me amará incondicionalmente y seremos felices para siempre.

Luffy resopló.

—Creí que durante todos estos años de amistad habría podido hacerte ver la verdad: que no hay felicidad eterna en lo que se refiere a los matrimonios. Pero tú sigues viviendo una fantasía.

Ella se rió.

—Espera y verás, Luffy. Algún día encontraré a un hombre que me ame, al que yo ame y tendremos un montón de niños y un columpio en el porche.

El se rió y agarró otro pedazo de pan de ajo.

—Cuando Veas un columpio en mi porche, llama a los del manicomio para que me encierren.

—Por eso, mi querido Luffy, es por lo que eres mi mejor amigo, no el hombre de mis sueños —respondió Bella.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza, aliviado al ver que, aunque habían hecho el amor, ella no había cambiado. Su plan seguía intacto, y cuando Nami se quedara embarazada se separarían tranquilamente y seguirían siendo los mejores amigos.

Acababan de terminar de lavar los platos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Yo iré —dijo Nami.

Vivi Nefertari estaba en el porche, con una atractiva sonrisa en los labios y una enorme caja en los brazos.

—Hola, Nami. Siento no haber podido asistir a vuestra recepción anoche, pero pensé que podía venir y traeros el regalo que os he comprado.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Claro que sí —la sonrisa de Vivi dejaba ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos—. Luffy y tú sois dos de mis personas favoritas en todo el mundo.

Y eso lo decía una mujer que nunca le había dado a Nami ni la hora. Vivi quería la corona de Miss Vaca Lechera tanto como para intentar llevarse bien con la mujer del juez.

Nami se apartó para dejarla entrar al salón. Vivi se acercó a una mesita de café y dejó la caja. Nami pudo ver que llevaba una falda vaquera minúscula y un top que dejaba al descubierto su estómago firme y bronceado.

—Luffy —dijo Nami, preguntándose dónde habría ido—. Tenemos compañía —él apareció desde la zona de los dormitorios, y Nami sospechó que estaba intentando esconderse de la morena. Pero Nami no pensaba entretener a su invitada ella sola—. Mira quién está aquí.

—Hola, Vivi—Luffy sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a Nami, como si inconscientemente buscara su protección.

—Hola, Luffy. ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casado?

—Bien, bien —pasó un brazo por el hombro de Nami—. Nunca he sido tan feliz.

—¡Me alegro tanto por los dos! Me encanta cuando la gente especial de mi vida encuentra la felicidad —¿La gente especial de su vida? Nami tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de reírse. La única persona especial en la vida de Vivi era Vivi—. Tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto para vosotros. Gasté casi todas mis propinas en él, pero vosotros os lo merecéis.

—De verdad, Vivi, no deberías haberlo hecho. Esto no es necesario —protestó Luffy mientras ella abría la caja.

—Tonterías —se inclinó para sacar el contenido de la caja, y su falda se subió lo suficiente como para mostrar el borde de sus braguitas, de un color rosa fuerte.

Nami echó una mirada a Luffy para comprobar si estaba mirando, pero sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta principal, como si se estuviera concentrando mentalmente para que Vivi se marchara.

Ella sacó lo que parecía ser un enorme y brillante bol con forma de perro. Apartó la caja con el codo y puso la figura en el centro de la mesa.

—Cuando lo vi en la tienda, pensé inmediatamente en vosotros. Nami, ¿podrías traer una jarra de agua?

—¿Una jarra de agua?

—Enseguida verás para qué la necesito.

—Muy bien —dijo mientras salía. Llenó una jarra de agua y volvió al salón, donde era evidente para qué Vivi necesitaba el agua.

Era una fuente, la cosa más ridícula que Nami había visto en su vida. En el centro del bol había una montaña de galletas para perro de cerámica de varios colores y, encima, un ovejero alemán sonriente. En cada uno de los cuatro lados de la fuente había una boca de incendios.

Vivi vertió el agua en el bol y enchufó la fuente. El agua comenzó a brotar de las bocas de incendio, cayendo sobre el perro ovejero, que comenzó a cabecear. Vivi gritó y empezó a aplaudir.

—¿No es una monada?

—Me he quedado sin palabras —dijo Nami.

—No deberías haberlo hecho, Vivi—contestó Luffy.

—Claro que sí. Y ahora os dejo solos. Estoy segura de que tenéis mejores cosas que hacer que entretenerme —se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero antes de llegar se dio la vuelta—. Llámame, Nami, tal vez podríamos comer un día —con esas palabras se fue.

—Esa mujer nunca me ha dicho más de dos palabras seguidas y ahora quiere comer conmigo.

—Esa es una de las ventajas de estar casada con el juez del concurso Miss Vaca Lechera.

—¿Y cuáles son las otras? —Nami arqueó una ceja.

Luffy señaló la fuente.

—Tener objetos de arte en el salón.

Nami se rió.

—Es horrible, ¿verdad? ¿Tenemos que dejarlo aquí, en el centro de la mesa?

—No, me lo llevaré a la oficina en el granero —se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Quieres ver una película antes de acostarte?

—Claro —se sintió aliviada con la sugerencia, porque había empezado a estar tensa al pensar en la noche que se acercaba, la primera noche que dormiría en la cama de Luffy.

Entró en la cocina, tomó a Squirt en brazos y regresó al salón. Luffy ya había encendido la televisión y estaba sentado en su butaca, con el mando en la mano. Ella se sentó en el sofá, con Squirt en su regazo.

El cachorro se movió inquieto durante un minuto o dos y después se tranquilizó, adormecido por las caricias de Nami. Ella intentó concentrarse en la película, pero no lo consiguió. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche que la esperaba. ¿Querría Luffy tener sexo otra vez? Aunque estaba deseando quedarse embarazada, no estaba segura de estar preparada para hacer el amor. En realidad, sentía algunas molestias desde esa mañana.

Nunca había dormido con un hombre en la misma cama. Se preguntó si Luffy roncaba y si la abrazaría mientras dormía. Cuando terminó la película, Nami estaba más nerviosa que antes. Se dijo que era ridículo estar tan nerviosa por compartir la cama con Luffy. Ya habían hecho el amor, así que no había más secretos entre ellos.

Luffy parecía muy relajado, riéndose en los momentos graciosos de la comedia que había elegido. Al escuchar su risa, la tensión de Nami comenzó a disminuir. Siempre le había gustado su risa, sonora y fuerte, lo primero que había notado en él cuando tenían siete años.

—¿Estás lista para retirarte a dormir? —preguntó cuando terminó la película.

—Claro —contestó levantándose. Se llevó a Squirt al porche cubierto al que se accedía por la cocina y lo dejó en la hierba para que hiciera sus necesidades.

Cuando hubo dejado a Squirt en la cocina y regresado al salón, Luffy ya había apagado la televisión y se había ido al dormitorio. Volvió a sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Entró en la habitación y vio que Luffy ya estaba en la cama.

—No comes galletitas en la cama ni hablas en sueños ni haces nada raro, ¿no? —preguntó.

Ella se rió.

—Me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo de ti.

—No tengo ninguna costumbre extraña —apagó su lamparita, dejando encendida la de la parte de Nami.

Ella recordó que su pijama estaba en el cuarto de invitados, así que atravesó el pasillo, lo recogió y volvió al dormitorio principal.

—Luffy —dijo desde la puerta del baño—. ¿Vamos a…?

—Esta noche no —respondió rápidamente—. Sé que quieres quedarte embarazada, pero no creo que te sientas cómoda esta noche —dijo evitando su mirada.

—Tienes razón. Estaré lista en unos minutos —desapareció en la intimidad del baño.

Se duchó rápidamente y se puso la camisola y los pantalones cortos de seda. Se sujetó el cabello con una trenza, agarró un frasco de su loción favorita y volvió al dormitorio.

Luffy parecía estar dormido, tumbado boca abajo y mirando hacia su propio lado de la cama. Ella se metió en la cama y colocó la almohada de manera que le permitiera quedarse medio sentada, después abrió el frasco y empezó a echarse la loción en los brazos.

El aroma a flores silvestres llenó la habitación, y ella acababa de empezar a frotarse las piernas cuando Luffy se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Antes de irme a la cama siempre me pongo loción para que la piel esté suave.

—Tu piel ya está lo suficientemente suave —dijo él, y Nami pensó que estaba enfadado.

—¿Te estoy molestando? —Cerró el frasco y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche—. Lo siento.

—No me molestas, sólo me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo —sus ojos parecían más oscuros de lo normal—. ¿Siempre te pones esa ropa para dormir?

Bella lo miró durante unos segundos. La estaba observando como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada —dijo bruscamente, y se sonrojó—. Pensé que eras de esas mujeres que duermen con una camiseta.

—Pues estabas equivocado —apagó la luz y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad—. Ese es uno de mis secretos ocultos, Luffy —dijo suavemente.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me gusta más la seda y el satén de lo que la gente cree. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún secreto oculto?

—Sí, que no me gusta la cháchara cuando estoy intentando dormir.

—Vale, perdona —contestó ella, intentando ignorar la punzada de dolor que le habían provocado sus palabras—. Supongo que otro de tus secretos es que eres un estúpido justo antes de dormirte —se tapó con la ropa de cama y le dio la espalda.

No tenía ni idea de lo que lo había molestado, pero si era así como se comportaba a la hora de irse a dormir, se sintió más que agradecida porque su matrimonio sólo fuera temporal.

Capítulo 8

Luffy se despertó e inmediatamente sintió el aroma de flores. Abrió los ojos. Estaba amaneciendo y la habitación aún estaba en sombras. Nami le daba la espalda y él la estaba abrazando, y unos mechones de su cabello, que se habían escapado de la trenza mientras dormía, le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. No recordaba haberla abrazado, pero evidentemente tenía que haberlo hecho en algún momento de la noche.

Pensó en moverse, pero ella estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarla. Cerró los ojos y recordó la noche anterior, justo antes de que ella apagara la luz. Al oler el aroma de la loción, girarse para ver qué estaba haciendo y verla con el pijama sexy de seda color beige, se había sorprendido.

Nami siempre llevaba camisetas y vaqueros, y cuando se ponía vestidos solían ser muy sueltos, sin ajustarse a su cuerpo. Pero le gustaba la seda y el satén, y eso añadía una nueva dimensión a la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga durante toda su vida. Por eso se había puesto de mal humor la noche anterior. Se había sentido como si una extraña se hubiera metido en su cama, y no le gustaba.

Con la calidez de Nami contra él y el aroma que ella despedía, el cuerpo de Luffy comenzó a responder, y entonces fue cuando decidió salir de la cama. Levantó el brazo que la cubría lo más suavemente posible y se levantó, metiéndose en el baño. Ella no se movió.

Momentos después, bajo el chorro del agua caliente, volvió a pensar en Nami vestida con esas prendas de seda. Había sentido un deseo intenso y eso lo había irritado. Se suponía que no tenía que desearla, eso no era parte del trato. Tenía que hacer el amor con ella para dejarla embarazada, pero el deseo no entraba en el plan.

Al salir de la ducha había conseguido calmarse, diciéndose que lo que había sentido no iba a volver a producirse, excepto, claro estaba, cuando buscaran la procreación.

Nami seguía dormida. Luffy salió del dormitorio despacio y entró en la cocina. Mientras esperaba a que se preparara el café miró por la ventana que daba a la parte trasera de su propiedad. Ése era su momento favorito del día, cuando el alba triunfaba sobre las sombras de la noche y teñía la hierba, los cerezos y los manzanos de un tono dorado.

Se había hipotecado hasta las cejas para comprar esa casa y las más de cuarenta hectáreas que la rodeaban. Había sido el mayor riesgo de su vida, pero la deuda ya se había saldado. Era el único veterinario de Raftel y los negocios iban viento en popa.

Estaba sentado a la mesa tomando su segunda taza de café cuando entró Nami. Se había recogido el pelo en una nueva trenza y llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta azul que resaltaba el color blanco de su piel.

—Buenos días, señor Cascarrabias —dijo mientras cruzaba la cocina.

—Anoche estuve un poco borde, ¿no? Lo siento. Supongo que fue culpa del cansancio y de los restos de la resaca.

—Acepto tus disculpas —se sentó a la mesa con una taza de café—. Después de ayudarte con los cachorros voy a ir a la ciudad. Tengo que comprar esas notas de agradecimiento, empezar a mandarlas y también voy a comprar algo de comida. Esos guisos que te han traído parecen interesantes, pero han estado en la nevera demasiado tiempo.

—Yo compraré la comida. Es lo que hace un marido —dijo sonriendo—. Si vas a Baratie puedes anotarlo en mi cuenta —ella asintió con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de café—. ¿Has dormido bien? —Luffy se preguntó si Nami se habría dado cuenta de que se habían abrazado durante la noche.

—Como un tronco. Creo que no me moví en toda la noche.

Sí que lo había hecho… se había abrazado a él, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Pero si no lo recordaba, él no iba a decírselo. Terminó el café y se levantó.

—Voy a ir al granero para empezar a trabajar —enjuagó su taza y la metió en el lavavajillas. Después se inclinó y rascó a Squirt detrás de las orejas.

—Yo haré la cama, limpiaré los excrementos de Squirt del porche trasero e iré a ayudarte.

—Tómate tu tiempo —respondió mientras salía.

El sol comenzaba a calentar, y cuando entró en el granero sus habitantes lo saludaron con una oleada de ladridos y maullidos. Encendió el ordenador y abrió su agenda y los informes de todos los animales que estaba tratando. Tenía dos citas esa mañana, un reconocimiento anual, una visita a un malamut llamado Blue y otra a un perrito llamado Gizmo, que se había roto una pata hacía cuatro semanas. Por la tarde tenía que ir a ver a un ternero, y mientras tanto había cachorros de perros y gatos que examinar y alimentar.

Había examinado a cuatro cachorros cuando Nami se unió a él. La puso a darles de comer y él volvió a los reconocimientos. Mientras trabajaban comenzaron a hablar de política. A Luffy siempre le había parecido que las opiniones de Nami eran estimulantes, y siempre discutían afablemente y sin ningún rencor.

Acababan de terminar los reconocimientos y de alimentar a los perros cuando oyeron un crujido de grava en el exterior, señal de que un coche había llegado.

—Debe de ser Morris con Blue —dijo él. Se lavó las manos en el fregadero y se dirigió a la puerta, con Nami a su lado.

Luffy frunció el ceño al ver en el camino un coche que no conocía. Un niño salió del asiento del copiloto, con una caja de zapatos en la mano.

—Es Momonosuke —dijo Nami—. Estaba en mi clase el año pasado.

—Nunca he tratado a ninguno de sus animales. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo aquí?

Salieron juntos del granero y caminaron al encuentro del niño.

—Hola, Momonosuke —saludó Nami.

—Hola, señorita Hikari… quiero decir, señora Monkey. Mi mamá me ha traído aquí porque Whiskers ha muerto y ella dice que el doctor Monkey sabe qué hay que hacer.

Luffy sonrió a Jimmy y se arrodilló frente a él.

—¿Whiskers está en la caja? —preguntó suavemente. Momonosuke asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos brillantes, y apretó la caja contra su pecho—. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

Momonosuke dudó un momento y después le dio la caja a Luffy, que la abrió y miró dentro. Había un hámster muerto sobre un lecho de papel.

Luffy sabía lo dolorosa que podía ser la pérdida de una mascota, y no importaba si era un perro, un gato, un hámster o un pez. Había creado un lugar para enterrar a las mascotas y ayudar a la gente a superar su tristeza. Cerró la caja y se la dio a Jimmy.

—Tengo un lugar especial para Whiskers. Mientras voy a por una pala, podrías decirle a tu mamá que vamos a dar un paseo y que volveremos en seguida.

El niño corrió a decírselo a su madre y Luffy entró en el granero en busca de una pala. Momentos después Momonosuke, Luffy y Nami echaron a andar por el camino. Luffy puso una mano en el hombro de Momonosuke.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo has tenido a Whiskers?

—Desde que tenía seis años. Ahora casi tengo ocho. Anoche cuando me fui a la cama estaba bien. Estaba corriendo en su rueda, lo hacía a veces por las noches. Cuando me desperté esta mañana fui a la jaula para darle los buenos días y estaba muerto.

Luffy le apretó ligeramente el hombro con compasión. Era un niño muy guapo, con cabello pajizo y unos enormes y expresivos ojos marrones.

—Momonosuke, ya sabes que los hámsters no viven mucho tiempo. Creo que Whiskers murió de viejo.

—¿De verdad? —Momonosuke miró a Luffy confiado—. Pensé que a lo mejor había hecho algo mal, pero no se me ocurría qué podía haber sido.

—No —contestó Luffy—. Entiendo de estas cosas, y Whiskers tiene toda la pinta de haber muerto de viejo.

Momonosuke suspiró aliviado, y Nami sonrió a Luffy por encima de la cabeza del niño. Luffy intentó no fijarse en cómo los rayos del sol arrancaban reflejos brillantes a su cabello.

Pasaron junto a los arbustos de mandarina y junto al estanque y atravesaron un prado, donde había dos vacas que los ignoraron. Al fondo del prado había un pequeño bosquecillo y un terreno rodeado por una valla de madera. Luffy abrió la valla para que Momonosuke y Nami entraran.

—En este lugar decimos adiós a las mascotas que han muerto —dijo Luffy—. ¿Quieres que ponga a Whiskers en algún sitio en especial?

Jimmy observó la zona, donde había varias marcas de madera con los nombres de las mascotas.

—¿Qué tal allí? —señaló un lugar bajo un árbol.

—Ese es un sitio estupendo para un hámster. ¿Whiskers era un buen hámster? —preguntó Luffy mientras empezaba a cavar.

Momonosuke se encogió de hombros.

—Sí que lo era —dudó un momento y después añadió—: pero a veces me mordía. Y una vez lo saqué de la jaula y dejé que se sentara en mi cama, pero se escapó. Estuve todo el día sin poder encontrarlo y mi madre se enfadó mucho.

Luffy sonrió y dejó la pala a un lado.

—A los hámsters a veces les gusta explorar. Y eso hace que las mamas se enfaden mucho —Luffy agarró la caja y vio que Nami ponía una mano en el hombro de Momonosuke, como dándole ánimos—. Lo envolveremos en el papel y tiraremos la caja, ¿de acuerdo? —Jimmy asintió con la cabeza y observó a Edward mientras metía al animalito en el hueco que había excavado—. ¿Sabes, Jimmy? Ésta no es la última vez que verás a Whiskers. Cuando vayas al cielo Whiskers estará allí esperándote.

—¿Y me morderá el dedo?

Luffy sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, no. En el cielo las mascotas no muerden.

Ahora, ¿quieres decirle unas palabras a Whiskers para despedirte de él?

Momonosuke asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la pequeña tumba.

—Adiós, Whiskers. Fuiste un buen hámster y te veré en el cielo.

Por un momento Luffy pensó que Momonosuke iba a llorar, pero aunque sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, miró a Luffy y asintió con la cabeza. Solemnemente, Luffy comenzó a llenar el agujero de tierra.

Al regresar a la casa Luffy prometió que haría un cartel para Whiskers y le dijo a Momonosuke que podía ir a visitarlo siempre que quisiera. Nami estuvo unos minutos hablando con el chico sobre el siguiente curso escolar, después saludaron a su madre y poco después Momonosuke y la mujer se marcharon.

Edward echó a andar hacia el granero, pero sintió que Nami lo miraba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Estaba pensando que es una pena que no quieras tener hijos, porque serías un papá formidable —sin esperar su respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa.

Nami llevaba casada una semana y media. Abrió el grifo para añadir algo más de agua caliente y se metió lentamente en el baño perfumado.

Luffy estaba terminando las tareas del día y cuando se aseara irían a la ciudad a cenar. Sería su primera comida fuera desde que se casaron. Pero Nami no estaba preocupada por la salida. Ese mismo día había recibido el contrato de la escuela. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era firmar y en otoño sería otra vez profesora de segundo curso.

El problema era que no estaba segura de si quería firmarlo o no. Si se quedaba embarazada en seguida daría a luz en marzo y le quedarían dos meses de colegio. No quería tener el bebé y volver inmediatamente al trabajo. Por otra parte, si no lo firmaba y no se quedaba embarazada pronto se quedaría sin trabajo y para mantenerse tendría que gastar el dinero que había ahorrado para cuando tuviera un bebé.

Y por si el contrato no fuera suficiente, estaba preocupada por algo más que no se le iba de la cabeza. Agarró la esponja y la deslizó por su garganta. Pensaba que podía ser una ninfómana.

La palabra le resonó en el cerebro mientras terminaba de bañarse. Había empezado a pensar que podía serlo una semana atrás. Luffy y ella habían hecho el amor casi cada noche, y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho, y eso la preocupaba.

Salió de la bañera y agarró una toalla, sin dejar de pensar en hacer el amor con Luffy. Se suponía que no le tenía que gustar, que solamente lo hacía para conseguir lo que quería. Pero le encantaba sentir su cuerpo cálido, le encantaba el sabor de sus labios. Y sobre todo le encantaba cómo la hacía sentir cuando los unía la pasión.

Le preocupaba que, en cuanto terminaban de hacer el amor, se ponía a pensar en la siguiente vez. No podía ser por Luffy, no sentía nada por él. Y tampoco podría sentirlo, porque eso desbarataría la amistad que compartían. Entonces, la única explicación era que le encantaba el sexo. Tenía que ser una ninfómana.

Intentó no pensar en ello mientras se ponía unos pantalones de color beige y una blusa beige y de color esmeralda que no se había puesto antes. Sería agradable salir a cenar. A Luffy y a ella siempre les había gustado comer en el café y ella estaba deseando salir.

Acababa de peinarse cuando entró Luffy. Al verla, sus ojos brillaron.

—Estás muy… guapa —dijo con un ligero tono de sorpresa.

—Mi marido no me lleva a cenar todos los días. Pero si lo prefieres me pongo unos vaqueros viejos y sucios y una camiseta rota para que no estés tan sorprendido.

—Oye, Nami, sólo te he echado un piropo, no es para tanto —se quitó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso.

Inmediatamente ella deseó acariciarle el pecho con los dedos y apretarse contra su cuerpo. Ese pensamiento la irritó y volvió a pensar en lo que la preocupaba.

—Luffy —se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, lo que quieras —contestó, y se sentó a su lado para quitarse los zapatos.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. Era su mejor amigo, podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él… incluso de la posibilidad de que fuera sexualmente insaciable.

—¿Conoces alguna ninfómana?

El dio un grito ahogado y casi se cayó de la cama.

—¿Cómo dices?

Nami sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Ya me has oído.

—Te he oído, pero no puedo creer lo que he oído.

—Quería saber si conoces a alguna y si son normales en cualquier otro aspecto de la vida diaria, excepto en eso.

—Nami, ¿en qué demonio estás pensando? —preguntó mientras la miraba con sus intensos ojos negros.

Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada de haber sacado el tema.

—No importa. El se rió.

—Ah, no. No puedes empezar a hablar de un tema como ése y decir «no importa». ¿Qué está pasando? —ella lo miró y comenzó a llorar. Edward le tomó las manos—. Nami, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

Ella intentó reírse, pero le salió un sollozo entrecortado.

—¡Creo que soy una ninfómana! —Luffy la miró atónito y después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse—. No tiene gracia —contestó ella llorando y riendo a la vez—. Creo… creo que lo soy.

Él le soltó las manos para limpiarse las lágrimas que se le habían saltado de la risa.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Ella intentó recuperar la calma, sin saber si reír o llorar.

—Luffy, me encanta hacer el amor. Me gusta mucho.

—A mí también me gusta —respondió con los ojos brillantes—. Mucho. ¿Eso me convierte en un obseso sexual?

—No, por lo que yo sé, te convierte en un hombre —dijo secamente levantándose—. Olvídalo.

—No quiero olvidarlo —la agarró del brazo, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo a su lado—. Creo que debemos hablar de esto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Ve a darte una ducha. Te estás riendo de mí.

Luffy se levantó con una ligera sonrisa curvándole los labios.

—Sólo estoy bromeando, Nami. Créeme, es normal y saludable que te guste hacer el amor, especialmente cuando el hombre con quien lo haces es un experto —le hizo un guiño y se agachó cuando ella le arrojó la camiseta sucia. La risa de Luffy aún resonaba en la habitación después de meterse en el baño.

Capítulo 9

Faltaba una semana para el cuatro de julio, para el concurso de Miss Vaca Lechera y todas las demás actividades que se desarrollarían ese día, y la ciudad ya empezaba a volverse loca.

Luffy conducía por Main Street, y había vacas por todas partes, vacas de papel maché en las ventanas de las tiendas, estatuas de tamaño natural en los caminos y banderas con las figuras de los animales.

Había quedado con Saboo para tomar un café. No había visto a su vecino desde antes de la boda y tenía ganas de charlar con él. Para ser sincero, había quedado con Saboo porque necesitaba alejarse de la casa… y de Nami. Un mes de matrimonio había transformado su casa de soltero en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Había tapetes de encaje adornando los tableros de las mesas, y casi todas las tardes las velas perfumadas llenaban la casa con un aroma de brisa de verano, flores silvestres, fresas y manzanas.

En la cocina habían aparecido toalleros de colores que hacían juego con los paños que colgaban de ellos. Pero lo peor estaba en el dormitorio y en el baño principal. El aroma de Nami flotaba por todas partes, provocando a Luffy cada vez que entraba en alguna de las habitaciones.

¿Quién habría pensado que el cabello de Nami sería tan suave? ¿Quién habría creído que su piel tendría el tacto de la seda? ¿Y quién habría imaginado que sería una amante tan receptiva y ardiente?

Apartó esos pensamientos inquietantes de su mente mientras buscaba un hueco para aparcar frente a la tienda de Erika, la mujer de Saboo. Por lo menos La Boutique del Bebé no tenía vacas en las ventanas, sino una cuna con dosel amarillo y un osito de peluche sonriente.

Luffy bajó del coche y Saboo salió de la tienda.

—Estaré listo en unos minutos, tengo que descargar unas cajas —señaló la tienda—. Entra y dile hola a la jefa.

Luffy dudó, sin saber si quería entrar en un lugar dedicado a bebés. Cada vez que pensaba en Nami y en su hijo tenía pensamientos inquietantes que le daban dolor de cabeza. Pero siguió a Saboo al interior, sintiendo al instante el aroma de polvos de talco para bebé. Erika estaba detrás de una caja registradora, con una cliente que Luffy no reconoció. Ella sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

—Estaré en la parte trasera durante un par de minutos —dijo Saboo —Echa un vistazo.

Luffy se metió las manos en los bolsillos y recorrió un pasillo en el que había ropita de bebé.

¿Los bebés eran tan pequeños? Tocó el encaje de un vestidito e intentó imaginarse a su hija vestida con él. Su hija.

¿Tendría el cabello rizado y castaño como su madre, o negrizo como él? ¿Sus ojos serían negros, marrones, o de una extraña mezcla entre los dos? Al ver un pequeño uniforme de béisbol pensó lo mismo. ¿Cómo sería su hijo? ¿Echaría de menos la presencia de un padre en su vida? ¿Y si fuera una niña?

—Es sorprendente, ¿verdad?

Se giró y vio a Erika.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que hacen ahora para los bebés. Mira esto —abrió un cajón y sacó un par de zapatillas de tenis de marca que no eran más grandes que los dedos de Luffy.

—Increíble. La tienda es estupenda. ¿Van bien los negocios?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Parece que los bebés son un gran negocio en Raftel. De hecho, me he estado preguntando por qué Nami y tú no habíais venido todavía.

—Hemos estado muy ocupados.

—Ah, sí, me he enterado de lo de los cachorros. ¿Están bien?

Luffy sonrió.

—Están sanos y crecen bien, y he logrado que adopten a cuatro en las últimas dos semanas. ¿No os gustaría tener uno?

—No lo sé… Podría estar bien. Tenemos a Bugsy, pero es una perra de campo. Estaría bien tener a un perrito dentro de casa. Hablaré con Saboo. ¿Sabes? Ayer nos enteramos de que vamos a tener otro miembro en la familia —dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento apareció Saboo y le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—Por su sonrisa, deduzco que te acaba de dar la buena noticia.

—Sí. Felicidades a los dos —por un instante Luffy envidió la felicidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de su amigo—. ¿Quién habría pensado que el soltero número uno de Raftel se casaría y tendría una familia?

Saboo se rió.

—¿Y quién habría pensado que el soltero número dos de Raftel se casaría y pensaría en tener una familia?

Luffy quiso protestar, decirle a Saboo que su situación era diferente. Saboo se había casado para toda la vida, pero él lo había hecho por conveniencia, y cuando terminara el concurso de Miss Vaca Lechera y Nami se quedara embarazada tenía intención de volver a su vida de soltero.

—Supongo que siempre llega un momento en la vida de un hombre en el que se sabe qué es lo importante… como el amor y la familia —Saboo besó a Erika en la frente—. Y ahora voy a salir a tomar un café con Luffy, y probablemente hablaremos de coches rápidos y de bebés aún más rápidos.

Los dos hombres se rieron y Erika golpeó ligeramente a Saboo en las costillas.

—Vamos, salid de aquí los dos.

Fue agradable tomar café con Saboo. Hablaron de los ranchos y de los negocios. El rancho de Saboo, Dos Corazones, no sólo era conocido por criar excelentes vacas Charoláis y Hereford, sino también por criar caballos.

Hablaron de las granjas que estaban prosperando y de las que fracasaban y por qué. Se rieron al recordar los viejos tiempos y a los viejos amigos. Luffy habría disfrutado mucho más si hubiera podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su futuro bebé.

Había pensado que dejaría a Nami embarazada y que asumiría el papel del tío del niño.

—Estoy deseando que termine el concurso —dijo mientras volvían al lugar donde Luffy había aparcado la camioneta.

—La ciudad se pone como loca, ¿verdad?

—No es la ciudad, es la gente. Hace dos días Monet trajo a su nieta, que sólo tiene diez o doce años. Quería que viera su talento, para decidir si cuando sea mayor puede participar en el concurso.

—¿Y? —Saboo enarcó una ceja y lo miró divertido.

—Y yo acepté a regañadientes. Antes de que me diera cuenta, la chica había sacado dos bastones, les había prendido fuego y los había lanzado por el aire. Las alarmas de incendio empezaron a sonar, los perros se volvieron locos y pensé que a Monet le iba a dar un ataque al corazón en mitad del granero.

Saboo se rió.

—Piensa que el año que viene por estas fechas sólo será un recuerdo.

—Sí, pero tengo la sensación de que la semana que viene voy a tener muchas pesadillas.

Unos minutos después, mientras conducía hacia su casa, volvió a pensar en Nami y en el bebé. Por primera vez desde que Nami y él aceptaron llevar a cabo el plan, se dio cuenta de que quería más. No era el tipo de hombre que podía alejarse de su hijo y verlo sólo de vez en cuando. Tenía que hablar con Nami. Necesitaba decirle que no iba a conformarse con ver desde lejos cómo crecía su hijo.

—Nami —dijo al entrar por la puerta principal. Nadie contestó. Atravesó el pasillo y miró en todas las habitaciones, pero no estaba.

Al entrar en la cocina la vio a través de la ventana. Estaba jugando con Squirt en el patio trasero. Llevaba un vestido amplio de tirantes, y el cachorro ladraba y danzaba a sus pies.

A pesar de la amplitud del vestido,Luffy pudo «ver» mentalmente las formas de su cuerpo, la esbeltez de su espalda, las curvas de sus pechos y sus piernas largas. Estaba muy bonita con el sol haciéndole brillar el cabello y con una sonrisa en los labios.

De repente un deseo intenso y caliente se apoderó de él. La deseó en ese mismo momento, sobre la hierba bajo el sol. Quiso hundir las manos en su cabello y presionar su cuerpo contra el de Nami. Como siempre, el deseo lo hizo sentirse irritado. ¿Cómo podía desear a una mujer a quien no quería de una manera romántica?

Tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba a punto de decirle la pondría furiosa. Ella lo había escogido para que fuera el padre de su hijo, sabiendo que él nunca había querido tener niños. Nami esperaba que él adoptara el papel de amigo de la familia.

«Será mejor terminar con esto», pensó mientras se dirigía al patio.

—Namida, tenemos que hablar —dijo sin preámbulos.

Ella tomó a Squirt en brazos.

—Hmm, tiene que ser grave. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me llamaste Namida. ¿Quieres que entremos?

—No, podemos hablar aquí.

—Deja que meta a Squirt dentro, y después tendrás toda mi atención.

Luffy se sentó en la hierba y la esperó, pensando en esos momentos en la tienda de Erika, cuando la confusa nebulosa de un bebé de repente se había convertido en la realidad de su bebé.

Ella regresó en seguida y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? Para ser un estupendo día de verano, estás demasiado serio.

Luffy dudó un momento, pensando en la mejor forma de abordar el tema.

—Sabes que siempre te he dicho que no quiero niños.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No me digas que vas a renunciar al trato.

—No, no voy a renunciar, pero quiero modificarlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Luffy apartó la mirada.

—Todavía sigo intentando dejarte embarazada, y nos divorciaremos como hemos planeado, pero no puedo desentenderme de mi hijo. Quiero la custodia compartida.

Volvió a mirarla, esperando ver el enfado en sus ojos marrones, pero en lugar de eso ella le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

—No me sorprende. Esperaba que llegaras a esa conclusión —se levantó sin dejar de sonreír—. Sé qué tipo de hombre eres, Luffy. Es una de las razones por las que quise que fueras el padre de mi bebé… porque sé que cuando es necesario no das la espalda y te marchas. Y ahora voy a preparar algo de comer. ¿Vienes?

—Iré en seguida —dijo, y se quedó sentado en la hierba. Necesitaba pensar y comprender cómo era posible que Nami Hikari lo conociera mejor que él mismo.

—Recuerda que hemos quedado con mis padres en el puesto de las barbacoas para comer —dijo Nami mientras conducían hacia la feria.

Por fin había llegado el día. El cuatro de julio había amanecido con el cielo despejado y prometía ser un día caluroso. Luffy estaba eufórico, sabiendo que unas horas más tarde terminaría su labor de juez del concurso.

Nami también estaba emocionada. La feria era un carnaval lleno de atracciones, puestos de comida deliciosa y juegos de habilidad y azar. La fiesta terminaría con un grandioso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

—El concurso no es hasta las cinco de la tarde, así que tenemos casi todo el día para divertirnos —dijo Luffy.

Nami asintió con la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla de la camioneta, intentando no pensar en lo atractivo que estaba Luffy. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa de vestir de manga corta y una corbata negro y amarilla que acentuaba el color de sus ojos.

Nami había intentado vestirse de manera algo diferente. Había visto un vestido de tirantes en el escaparate de una tienda en la ciudad y, después de probárselo, lo había comprado. El vestido era más ajustado de lo que estaba acostumbrada a llevar, pero le gustaban mucho el color y el estilo. El color coral acentuaba la tonalidad de su cabello. El corpiño se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y el cuello del vestido se abría con un poco de escote. La falda corta y coqueta la hacía sentirse femenina y atractiva.

Deseó haber podido conservar para siempre la mirada de Luffy cuando había salido del baño con el vestido puesto. Había emitido un aullido de lobo y después sus ojos habían brillado, haciendo que a Nami le temblaran las rodillas.

Ella lo miró, dándose cuenta que estaba tarareando una antigua canción de los años cincuenta.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa.

—Estoy deseando que empiece la fiesta. Cada año me encanta ver cómo te das un atracón de algodón de azúcar, perritos calientes y pasteles y después te quejas de que te duele la barriga durante todo el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales.

—Yo no me quejo —protestó riéndose.

La sonrisa de Luffy se desvaneció.

—Tienes razón, no eres una quejica —dejó de hablar unos instantes—. Mi madre puede ser una quejica, y Hancock… Ella era la reina de todas las quejicas —Nami no dijo nada, no sabía qué responder. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que Hancock era un tema tabú—. Se despertaba por las mañanas quejándose de que la cama estaba demasiado blanda y de que hacía demasiado calor en la habitación. Luego decía que la tostada estaba demasiado hecha, que el café era flojo y que las cosas serían diferentes si nos mudáramos a la ciudad y yo me convirtiera en un médico de verdad.

Ella le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Lo siento, Luffy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi amigo, la amabas y las cosas no funcionaron —le pareció sentir una punzada de celos, pero intentó apartar la sensación cuando Luffy siguió hablando.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, «antes de que te cases, mira lo que haces». No creo que estuviera realmente enamorado de ella.

—Bueno, por si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que la cama sea demasiado blanda —dijo ella intentando aligerar un poco el tono de la conversación.

Luffy se rió y la miró con afecto.

—Todo el mundo debería tener una buena amiga como tú, Nami.

Nami sabía que sus palabras eran un cumplido, pero por alguna extraña razón le hicieron sentirse vacía.

Cuando las atracciones aparecieron ante ellos Nami no pudo sino admirar la magia de Raftel al celebrar la fiesta nacional. Luffy y ella se habían divertido juntos en la feria desde que tenían trece años y sus padres los habían empezado a dejar salir solos.

Hicieron cola en el carrusel, porque siempre montaban primero en los caballitos de colores, y de ahí se fueron a otras atracciones, haciendo una pausa únicamente para comer unos pastelitos. Fue un día de diversión, compartido con los amigos, la familia y los vecinos. No pararon de reír, y más de una vez la risa profunda de Luffy le provocó a Nami una oleada de placer.

Se reunieron con Bellemere y con Genzo Hikari para comer, y almorzaron costillas especiadas y unas grasientas patatas fritas. En seguida los padres de Luffy se unieron a ellos.

A las cinco de la tarde los asientos que había frente al escenario se llenaron de gente para ver la belleza y el talento de las jóvenes mujeres de Raftel. Nami se sentó en la primera fila y sonrió a Luffy, a quien le habían reservado un asiento de honor en el escenario. Tenía un aspecto horrible.

Mientras contemplaba el concurso se puso a pensar en su matrimonio, que ya había durado unas cuantas semanas. Tenían una nueva intimidad que era a la vez excitante y un poco alarmante. Se acariciaban con frecuencia, como los matrimonios de verdad. Luffy se había acostumbrado a abrazarse a ella en el sofá por las noches, mientras veían una película. Nami a veces apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo y él jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello o le acariciaba el hombro distraídamente, y ella sentía una satisfacción que nunca antes había experimentado.

Su pasión al hacer el amor tampoco había disminuido. Sus uniones físicas a Nami le parecían increíblemente hermosas, y después solían quedarse abrazados, hablando en voz baja en la oscuridad de la habitación. Nami apartó esos pensamientos de su mente cuando Vivi Nefertari subió al escenario. Divertida, la vio bailar claque, y con cada movimiento sus pechos amenazaban con salírsele de la ropa.

Vivi la había llamado varias veces durante la última semana, intentando quedar con ella para comer. Sólo cuando Nami le dijo que a pesar de estar casada con el juez no tenía influencia sobre él, Vivi dejó de llamarla.

La sorpresa del concurso fue una guapa joven llamada Sora. Bella sabía que Sora era una joven tímida que trabajaba en una de las tiendas de alimentación. Pero cuando subió al escenario interpretó una canción con la voz de un ángel, y durante la entrevista demostró una inteligencia y un ingenio tales que ganó el título de Miss Vaca Lechera.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Luffy y Nami sacaron una manta de la camioneta y se alejaron un poco de las atracciones. Se dirigieron a una zona apartada y llena de árboles desde donde siempre veían los fuegos artificiales.

—Recuérdame que no coma nada del guiso de Vivi si nos trae uno alguna vez. Seguramente estará envenenado con arsénico —dijo Luffy mientras caminaban.

—Por la mirada que te echó cuando dijiste el veredicto, no creo que te hable ni que vuelva a cocinar para ti nunca más —contestó riéndose.

—Mejor. Era una de las protagonistas de mis pesadillas.

Ella se rió y se agarró a su brazo, disfrutando del aroma de su colonia. Cuando llegaron al lugar, un bosquecillo en una pequeña colina un poco alejado de las atracciones, extendieron la manta y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Durante un rato ninguno de los dos habló. La noche empezaba a caer, alargando las sombras de los árboles mientras el sol se ocultaba.

—Deberías ponerte vestidos como ése más a menudo —dijo él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Vestidos como qué?

—Bueno, ya sabes, que dejen ver la bonita figura que tienes.

—¿Crees que tengo una bonita figura? —preguntó ella sintiendo una cálida oleada de satisfacción.

—Deja de buscar cumplidos. Si no te pusieras esos vestidos tan anchos, la gente te halagaría más, y seguramente tendría que quitarte a los hombres de encima.

—Supongo que las viejas costumbres tardan en desaparecer. Cuando era pequeña y todo el mundo en la escuela me llamaba Nami la delgaducha, siempre me ponía ropa amplia porque pensaba que me haría parecer algo más rellenita.

—Créeme, Nami, ya nadie te confundiría con Nami la delgaducha.

La mirada en los ojos de Luffy le aseguró por primera vez en su vida que había superado a la niña delgaducha de la que la gente se reía.

—La comida fue divertida —dijo ella cambiando de tema.

—Hasta que mis padres empezaron a discutir. ¿Cómo pueden dos adultos armar tal revuelo discutiendo sobre si las costillas deberían hervirse o no?

Nami sonrió.

—Luffy, te lo tomas demasiado en serio. Es evidente que se adoran y que esas discusiones son sólo una forma de demostrarse su cariño.

—Si tú lo dices… —respondió secamente—. Yo creo que todas esas discusiones son el resultado de su infelicidad. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora —se inclinó y agarró un mechón del cabello de Nami—. Lo que quiero es relajarme y disfrutar de lo que queda de un día casi perfecto.

—¿Casi perfecto? ¿Qué podría hacerlo más perfecto aún? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Tenemos una media hora antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales —le recorrió la mejilla y los labios con un dedo, mientras la miraba con ojos ardientes.

Nami sintió que se le secaba la boca y se le aceleraba el pulso.

—¿En qué está pensando, señor Monkey?

—Sólo en un pequeño revolcón en la hierba con la señora Monkey.

Cuando la boca de Luffy atrapó la suya Nami se dio cuenta de dos cosas: estaba enamorada de Monkey D. Luffy y su período llevaba algo más de una semana de retraso.

Capítulo 10

Durante el resto de su vida Nami recordaría hacer el amor con Luffy mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo y el amor que sentía por él iluminaba hasta el último rincón de su corazón.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… puede hacerse realidad. El viejo dicho resonaba en su mente mientras sacaba con manos temblorosas el test de embarazo de la bolsa de la farmacia.

Luffy estaba en el granero. Ella sabía que tenía varias citas y probablemente no regresaría a la casa hasta una hora más tarde. Era el momento perfecto para hacerse el test, ya lo había atrasado demasiado tiempo.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta del cuatro de julio, y ya tenía más de dos semanas de retraso. No podía esperar más.

Sacó el test de la caja, deseando poder dar marcha atrás y cambiar las reglas. Deseó que no hubieran acordado divorciarse cuando ella se quedara embarazada. Pero nada de lo que Luffy había hecho o dicho en las casi ocho semanas de su matrimonio indicaba que quería cambiar esa parte del trato. Quería la custodia compartida del bebé, pero también quería el divorcio.

Hizo el test, se apoyó en el lavabo y esperó el resultado. En diez minutos lo sabría. Mientras esperaba se puso a pensar en la última semana. En esos siete días había pasado cada momento amando a Luffy y memorizando todo lo que siempre había dado por supuesto en él. No podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa, que hacía aparecer ese hoyuelo, y en cómo la miraba cuando hacían el amor.

¿Cómo se había estropeado todo? Se suponía que no tenía que enamorarse de él. Había pensado que estaba a salvo de enamorarse de Luffy gracias a la fuerte amistad que compartían. Pero esa amistad había sido la base de algo mucho más profundo, de algo terrible.

Era hora de comprobar el test. Si estaba embarazada se volvería rosa y, si no lo estaba, azul. Respiró profundamente y lo miró, encontrándose con un cuadrado de color rosa brillante que parecía observarla.

Se llevó las manos al estómago mientras la invadía la alegría. Estaba embarazada.

Pero al darse cuenta de que el trato había concluido su alegría se desvaneció. El concurso había terminado y ella estaba embarazada. Tenía que dejar la casa de Luffy y romper el matrimonio. Tal vez podría hacerse otro test una semana más tarde. Había oído que a veces esas pruebas daban resultados erróneos. Pero supo que no esperaría otra semana y que no se haría otro test. Si lo hacía, solamente estaría atrasando lo inevitable, y de todas formas sería doloroso.

«No es el fin del mundo», pensó mientras empezaba a meter sus cosas en las cajas. Seguiría viendo a Luffy, y seguramente volverían a tener esa relación especial que habían tenido hasta antes de casarse.

Tenía casi todo empaquetado y junto a la puerta cuando Luffy entró en la casa por la tarde. Miró las cajas y las maletas y luego a Nami.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Son mis cosas. El trato ya está hecho, y si me ayudas a llevar todo esto a mi coche, me iré y podrás volver a tu vida de soltero —dijo esforzándose porque su tono de voz fuera ligero.

—¡Eh, despacio! —se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dejó caer en el sofá sin dejar de mirarla—. Dices que el trato está hecho… ¿Significa que… estás…?

—Embarazada. Estoy embarazada —al decir las palabras en voz alta por primera vez se sintió eufórica—. Me hice un test de embarazo esta mañana y ha dado positivo.

—Nami —dijo suavemente. Se levantó de un salto y la abrazó—. Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. Estamos embarazados.

Se le agolparon las lágrimas en los ojos, y durante un instante hundió la cara en la camisa de Luffy, absorbiendo su aroma tan familiar. Estaba encantado con el bebé, y eso le hizo sentir un poco de esperanza. Tal vez le diría que deshiciera las maletas, que no se iba a ir porque la amaba más que a nada y porque quería ser su marido el resto de su vida.

Él la soltó, mirándola afectuosamente.

—Nami, no tienes que irte hoy. Podemos esperar dos días para que te acomodes de nuevo en tu apartamento.

Ella retrocedió un paso. Necesitaba apartarse de él al darse cuenta de que su esperanza moría y le dejaba un gran vacío en el corazón. Habría sido el momento perfecto para que él anulara las condiciones de su trato, para que le pidiera que siguiera siendo su mujer.

Volvió a sentir deseos de llorar, pero respiró profundamente e intentó mantener el control. No debía estar triste, porque había conseguido lo que quería.

—La verdad es que estoy deseando volver a mi antigua vida —dijo ella—. Me gustaría llevarme todo esto y poder dormir en mi cama esta noche.

—Ah, bueno… si eso es lo que quieres… —dijo con una expresión inescrutable—. Cargaremos todo esto en tu coche, yo te seguiré en la camioneta y te ayudaré a descargarlo allí.

—No es necesario —respondió rápidamente. De repente sintió la necesidad desesperada de escapar de él, antes de que perdiera el control.

—Claro que sí. No quiero que levantes pesos durante los siguientes nueve meses. ¿Tienes ya una cita con el médico?

—Por Dios, Luffy, me he hecho la prueba hace sólo un par de horas. Pediré una cita esta semana.

—Dime cuándo es y yo iré contigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuidarás bien a Squirt? —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en el cachorro que le había robado el corazón desde el momento en que lo vio en un rincón del camión.

Squirt ladró desde la cocina al escuchar su nombre.

—Desde luego —dijo sabiendo lo difícil que era para ella dejar al perrito—. Pero vas a seguir viéndolo. Tú y yo nos veremos prácticamente todos los días, y además tenemos las películas de los viernes por la noche.

Nami asintió con la cabeza.

—Empezaré a buscar otro sitio donde vivir, un lugar donde se puedan tener mascotas —levantó la caja más ligera.

Tardaron casi una hora en cargar en el coche todas las cosas de Nami y en llegar a su apartamento.

—Aquí hace calor —dijo Luffy mientras dejaba la primera caja—. ¿Por qué no abres las ventanas y yo traeré el resto de las cosas?

Nami encendió el aire acondicionado y abrió las ventanas para que se dispersara el aire sofocante. Le sorprendió que el lugar que había sido su hogar durante siete años le pareciera tan poco hogareño. No se sentía aliviada ni contenta de volver, lo único que sentía era un enorme peso en el corazón.

Luffy terminó de meter en la casa las cajas y Nami se sintió agradecida, porque sabía que él se marcharía en seguida, y no se veía capaz de aguantar las lágrimas más tiempo.

—Bueno, creo que ya está todo —dijo él desde la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Bien está lo que bien acaba. Los dos tenemos lo que queríamos —respondió ella—. Yo estoy embarazada…

Luffy sonrió.

—Y yo me salvé de las artimañas de las candidatas —su sonrisa se desvaneció y sacó las manos de los bolsillos.

Levantó una mano, y por un momento ella creyó que iba a tomar uno de sus rizos, o a acariciarla suavemente en la mejilla. Se puso tensa. No quería que la tocara, podría echarse a llorar sin remedio.

Pero él dejó caer el brazo.

—¿Me llamarás mañana?

—Por supuesto —contestó Nami. Después de todo, era importante que volvieran a ser lo que eran, los mejores amigos del mundo.

—Bien, entonces hablaremos mañana —dudó un momento en la puerta, como si no quisiera dejarla sola.

Pero ella necesitaba desesperadamente estar sola. Sus emociones la abrumaban, sentía una alegría enorme de estar embarazada pero también una desesperación terrible por estar enamorada de Luffy.

—Hablaremos mañana —repitió ella, y con una sonrisa forzada cerró la puerta.

Logró contener las lágrimas manteniéndose ocupada durante un par de horas, devolviendo a sus lugares originales las cosas que había llevado a la casa de Luffy.

Deseó que nadie los hubiera visto, porque no estaba preparada para las preguntas de la familia y de los amigos. Al menos, ese día no. Al día siguiente hablaría con Luffy y decidirían qué iban a decirles a todos.

Terminó de organizarlo todo cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, después se hizo una sopa y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. El silencio del apartamento la abrumaba. En casa de Luffy siempre se habían reído y discutido mientras comían, y Squirt los acompañaba con sus ladridos. Una sopa de tomate en silencio no podía competir con eso.

Solamente se había tomado la mitad cuando empezó a llorar. Tenía lo que quería, pero en los dos meses que había pasado con Luffy sus deseos habían cambiado. No sólo quería el bebé de Luffy… quería a Luffy. Quería que fuera él lo primero que viera por las mañanas, y quedarse dormida en sus fuertes brazos. Quería hacer el amor con él, que criaran a sus hijos juntos y envejecer a su lado. Quería…

Apartó el plato de sopa y las lágrimas que llevaba horas conteniendo acudieron a sus ojos en torrentes. Se levantó de la mesa y corrió al dormitorio, dejándose caer en la cama y hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

—Ya basta —se dijo entre sollozos intentando recuperar la calma. Iba a seguir viendo a Luffy que, como padre de su hijo, sería siempre parte de su vida. Y su amigo.

Ese pensamiento sólo consiguió que sollozara con más fuerza, porque en el fondo sabía la verdad. Quería a Luffy, pero había cometido el terrible error de enamorarse de él. Y sabía que nunca podría volver a quererlo como amigo. No sólo había perdido al hombre que amaba, también había perdido a su mejor amigo.

A la mañana siguiente Luffy se despertó abrazado a la almohada de Nami y con su aroma llenándole los sentidos. Arrojó lejos la almohada y se sentó. Tenía que cambiar las sábanas. Nami se había convertido en una costumbre en su vida, y seguramente por eso le resultaba tan difícil despertarse sin poder abrazarla. Casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Se había quedado atónito al saber que Nami estaba embarazada y que volvía a su apartamento, y después todo había ido demasiado deprisa. Después de ayudarla a llevar sus cosas, había regresado a su casa y había recibido una llamada de Saboo. Una yegua estaba teniendo dificultades con el parto.

No había vuelto a su casa hasta después de la medianoche, y se había sentido algo decepcionado al ver que Nami no estaba. Quería compartir con ella la excitación y la alegría que le había provocado el nacimiento del nuevo potrillo.

«Todavía puedes hacerlo», pensó. Nami llamaría y él se lo contaría. Y tal vez le preguntaría si quería salir con él por la tarde y tomar una hamburguesa.

Pensando en eso salió de la cama, se puso unos vaqueros y entró en la cocina para hacer café. Aunque Squirt parecía tan entusiasmado como siempre, la cocina no le ofrecía ninguna calidez. Sin los salvamanteles amarillos de Nami y sus paños de colores, la cocina parecía estéril e impersonal.

—Justo como me gusta —dijo con firmeza. La casa volvía a ser suya de nuevo, sin artículos femeninos que lo distrajeran.

Mientras desayunaba encendió la radio para llenar el silencio que nunca había percibido en la casa cuando Nami estaba con él.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo, Squirt —dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras el cachorro meneaba la cola con evidente placer—. Un hombre y su perro, así es como yo tenía intención de vivir.

Una costumbre. Durante toda la tarde Luffy se repitió que Nami se había convertido en una costumbre en su vida, y que a veces se necesitaba un poco de tiempo cuando se había abandonado una costumbre.

Trabajó con los animales y atendió las citas hasta que anocheció, después entró en la casa para cenar y comprobó el contestador automático. No había ningún mensaje de ella.

Se estaba comiendo un sándwich cuando Chooper, un vecino y amigo, apareció con su perro cazador. Al perro lo había golpeado un coche y necesitaba ser operado inmediatamente para seguir con vida.

Cuando finalmente volvió a la casa estaba exhausto. El perro, Neptune, había aguantado bien la operación y se recuperaría. Pero era el tipo de cansancio que a Luffy le gustaba, el que sentía tras salvar la vida de un animal. Era lo que Hancock nunca había comprendido, y lo que Nami siempre había entendido.

Mientras se duchaba pensó en lo diferentes que habían sido las experiencias matrimoniales que había tenido. Con Hancock siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo, y que no era el tipo de hombre que ella esperaba que fuera. Con Nami siempre se había sentido en paz consigo mismo, sabiendo que ella lo respetaba.

Tras la ducha volvió a comprobar el contestador, y se sorprendió al ver que Nami aún no lo había llamado. Se sentó en el sofá con Squirt en su regazo y descolgó el teléfono para llamarla. Esperó tres tonos y después saltó el contestador.

—Nami… soy yo. Supongo que estás fuera. Llámame cuando llegues, ¿de acuerdo? —colgó sintiéndose un poco inquieto porque ella no había llamado durante todo el día.

Al día siguiente, al salir de su oficina, vio que tenía un mensaje de Nami.

—Luffy, sólo quería decirte que creo que es mejor si no decimos nada de mi embarazo todavía. Podemos decirles a todos que ser buenos amigos no es suficiente para llevar a cabo un buen matrimonio, y por eso nos hemos separado —hubo una larga pausa, después ella murmuró una despedida y colgó.

Luffy intentó llamarla, pero saltó el contestador. En los dos días siguientes quiso ponerse en contacto con ella, pero siempre saltaba el contestador.

El viernes comenzó a preocuparse. Nunca estaban tanto tiempo sin hablar, sin salir a comer o a tomar un café. Empezó a dar vueltas por el salón. Había ido a la casa para comer y había esperado, como cada día durante toda la semana, escuchar un mensaje suyo para quedar y ver una película por la noche.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Tenía problemas con el embarazo? Se dijo que probablemente estaría ocupada estableciéndose de nuevo en el apartamento. Pero seguramente podría haber tenido un momento para llamarlo.

El matrimonio que habían compartido no había podido cambiar las cosas entre ellos. Se negaba a considerar esa posibilidad. Habían hecho un trato, habían estado de acuerdo en que Nami se quedaría embarazada y luego volverían a tener esa maravillosa amistad que los dos valoraban tanto.

Agarró las llaves de la camioneta y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya era hora de que fuera a casa de Nami y descubriera qué estaba pasando.

Capítulo 11

En cuanto oyó que llamaban a la puerta supo que era Luffy.

—¿Nami?

Ella se quedó en el sofá, donde había estado la mayor parte de la semana. Tal vez si no contestaba él se iría. Durante toda la semana había tenido esperanzas de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar con él por teléfono o para verlo en persona, pero no lo había conseguido.

Hasta la primera noche en su apartamento, cuando se había quedado dormida llorando, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Luffy se había colado en su vida, de la depresión que se apoderaría de ella al vivir sin él.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, esa vez más fuerte. El coche de Nami estaba aparcado en la calle, así que él sabía que estaba allí. Se levantó, sabiendo que no podía aplazarlo por más tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta intentó arreglarse un poco el cabello. Abrió la puerta y vio que Luffy tenía un puño en alto, dispuesto a llamar de nuevo.

—Aquí estás. Me preguntaba si me estabas evitando.

—He estado muy ocupada durante toda la semana —dijo mientras él entraba en el salón.

Luffy atravesó la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá, como había hecho un millón de veces. Pero esa vez Nami no lo vio como su mejor amigo y confidente, sino como el hombre que amaba y que nunca tendría, el hombre que le había roto el corazón. Lo único que quería era sentarse a su lado y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, oliendo su aroma mientras él la abrazaba.

Se sentó en una silla enfrente del sofá. Necesitaba mantener la distancia física entre ellos, y se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo podría seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, que podía volver a la relación que habían tenido antes de casarse.

—Has dicho que has estado muy ocupada. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

No podía decirle que había pasado la mayor parte de la semana deambulando por el apartamento y recordando cada momento que había pasado con él.

—Esto y aquello —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Tardé un par de días en ordenarlo todo e hice una limpieza general. El apartamento llevaba dos meses cerrado.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Podría haberte ayudado.

Por primera vez en toda la semana Nami sonrió ligeramente.

—Luffy, no te ofendas, pero tu idea de limpiar no coincide exactamente con la mía.

—Por lo menos podría haberte hecho compañía —la miró intensamente—. ¿Vas a venir esta noche para ver una película y comer palomitas?

—Creo que no —apartó la mirada—. Estoy cansada, creo que me acostaré pronto. Tal vez la próxima semana. Añadió rápidamente.

El se inclinó hacia adelante mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

—Pero el viernes que viene hay muchas posibilidades de que también estés cansada. Y probablemente estarás demasiado ocupada para llamar o para verme durante la semana. ¿Qué está pasando, Nami?

Se sintió incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero supo que no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad.

—No puedo, Luffy, no puedo hacer esto —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿El qué?

Supo que estaba confuso, y sintió ganas de darle una bofetada por ser tan tonto. ¿No se había dado cuenta de que todo había cambiado? ¿No podía sentir su amor?

Se sintió irritada y dolida a la vez. Se levantó, incapaz de permanecer sentada mientras le descubría el secreto más desgarrador de su vida.

—Luffy, ya no puedo ver más películas contigo los viernes por la noche. No puedo tomar café, pasear, nadar contigo o ir a tu casa —fijó la mirada en un cuadro colgado encima del sofá, sobre la cabeza de Luffy—. Te quiero, Luffy —esas palabras, que deberían haberle provocado alegría, le produjeron una enorme tristeza. Se suponía que el amor era el principio de las cosas, pero en ese caso era el final.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo instantáneamente, sin pensarlo.

Aunque había estado llorando durante toda la semana y pensaba que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

—No lo entiendes. Estoy enamorada de ti, Luffy —los ojos de Luffy se oscurecieron y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella continuó rápidamente—. Creí que podría hacerlo. Pensé que podríamos tener un matrimonio de mentira para que me quedara embarazada y después podríamos seguir con nuestra amistad. Pero estaba equivocada —las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas—. No puedo volver a ser sólo amiga tuya.

Él se levantó. Estaba tenso y el enfado se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Se suponía que esto no tenía que pasar —dio un paso hacia ella—. Maldita sea, Nami, no me dijiste nada de esto.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida por su reacción.

—No sabía que iba a pasar. No lo planeé.

—Pero me prometiste que nada cambiaría. Sabías que no quería volver a casarme. ¡Me prometiste que las cosas volverían a ser como antes… eso era importante para mí!

—No me grites —dijo sintiendo que la rabia empezaba a invadirla—. Te estás comportando como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, y no es así. Créeme, lo último que esperaba era enamorarme de ti.

—¿Y no puedes superarlo?

Durante un instante ella se quedó sin palabras. Nunca lo había visto comportarse de una manera tan irracional.

—Esto no es un resfriado o el sarampión, Luffy. No sé si puedo «superarlo» o no.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto…

—Ya te he dicho que no quería que pasara. Eso es lo que siento, así que deja de comportarte como un estúpido.

—Pues deja de estar enamorada de mí y vuelve a ser mi amiga.

Nami quería darle un puñetazo. Siempre había sido un cabezota en las cuestiones del corazón. También quería abrazarse a él hasta que el dolor desapareciera. Pero en lugar de ello respiró profundamente y suspiró, mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le agolpaban de nuevo en los ojos.

—Luffy, tal vez todo se arregle con el tiempo, no lo sé. Pero ocurra lo que ocurra, estoy de acuerdo en tener la custodia compartida del bebé.

Él todavía estaba enfadado. Bella lo sabía porque sus hombros estaban tensos y por las fuertes pisadas que dio al dirigirse a la puerta.

—Entonces supongo que no tengo nada más que decirte hasta que hable con un abogado sobre el divorcio —abrió la puerta e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero se dio la vuelta, con los ojos brillantes—. Si hubiera sabido que habríamos tenido que pagar un precio tan alto, nunca habría aceptado tu plan —sin esperar respuesta, se marchó dando un portazo.

Nami se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada durante un rato, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que había seguido conservando un poco de esperanza. Había creído que si confesaba a Luffy que estaba enamorada de él, su amigo reconocería que también estaba enamorado de ella. Pero en lugar de eso él se había enfadado con ella por estropearlo todo y por destruir su amistad.

Por primera vez iba a tener que vivir sin Luffy en su vida, y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Luffy no podía describir todas las emociones que lo abrumaban mientras se alejaba del apartamento de Nami. Estaba furioso con ella porque lo amaba, y también con él mismo, por haber aceptado casarse.

Empezó a sentir un profundo arrepentimiento y algo de vergüenza por cómo acababa de comportarse. Los hermosos ojos marrones de Nami habían estado inundados de lágrimas, y sus labios habían temblado con la intensidad de su confusión emocional.

Pero había algo más aparte del enfado, del arrepentimiento y de la vergüenza. La idea de que había perdido a Nami y de que ya no sería una parte esencial de su vida lo llenaba de tristeza… y miedo. La vería en la ciudad, tendría contacto con ella gracias a su hijo, pero la dulce intimidad de su amistad, la confianza y la franqueza que siempre habían compartido, eso ya no volvería.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin esas cosas? Nadie lo conocía ni lo comprendía como ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella no estaba en su vida? Condujo durante un buen rato, intentando despejarse y diciéndose que todo iba a salir bien. Solamente habían sido amigos, nada más.

Eran algo más de las cinco cuando entró en el camino que llevaba a la casa de sus padres. Pensó que debía darles la noticia de la separación. Había hablado con ellos durante la semana, pero no había mencionado que Nami había vuelto a su apartamento. También tendría que devolver los regalos de boda que habían dejado en la habitación de invitados. Nami le había dejado una lista detallada con todo lo que tenía que devolver y a quién.

Apagó el motor y se frotó la frente, sintiendo que estaba comenzando a tener una jaqueca. Nami aún no quería decirle a nadie que estaba embarazada, así que él no podría darle a su madre la buena noticia. Suspiró, salió de la camioneta y se dirigió a la casa. Entró por la puerta principal y se sorprendió al encontrarlo todo en silencio. La mayoría de las tardes sus padres se quedaban en el salón viendo las noticias.

—¿Mamá… papá? —los llamó, y después entró en la cocina. Era evidente que habían cenado hacía muy poco tiempo. El aroma de la carne asada de su madre flotaba en el aire, y había varios platos secándose en el escurridor.

La puerta trasera estaba abierta, y al acercarse oyó el murmullo de las voces de sus padres y el chirrido del columpio del porche. Estaba a punto de salir cuando oyó a su madre reírse con una risa ingenua que nunca antes había oído. Después hubo un largo silencio y un suspiro.

Se estaban besuqueando. Sus padres, las personas que él pensaba que eran infelices viviendo juntos, estaban besándose acaramelados frente a la puesta de sol. Luffy retrocedió, volvió a atravesar el salón, salió por la puerta principal y se dirigió a su casa.

Durante años Luffy había pensado que sus padres eran dos pobres miserables atrapados por los votos del matrimonio. Una y otra vez Nami había intentado explicarle que todas sus discusiones sólo eran una forma de expresión de afecto. Pero Luffy nunca la había escuchado. Se sentía como si todo el mundo se hubiera derrumbado, primero por lo de Nami, y después por el descubrimiento de que en el matrimonio de sus padres no sólo había muchas diferencias, sino también un amor que había perdurado a lo largo de los años.

Cuando llegó a su casa el dolor de cabeza era mucho más intenso. Necesitaba entrar, necesitaba la calma y la tranquilidad de su casa. Necesitaba… necesitaba… demonios, no tenía ni idea de lo que necesitaba.

Durante la última semana Nami había descubierto que odiaba la puesta de sol, ese momento entre el día y la noche, demasiado temprano para irse a la cama y en el que resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse llevar por la melancolía. Y no había melancolía más profunda y más oscura que la de una persona sin amigos, pensó mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina con un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo.

Decididamente, al día siguiente tenía que ir a comprar. Durante la semana se había comido todos los alimentos enlatados que tenía en la despensa, porque no quería encontrarse con nadie en la ciudad. Pero Luffy y ella se habían separado, y tenía que estar preparada para contárselo a quien le preguntara. Era muy difícil hablar de eso en ese momento, pero sería aún peor cuando pasaran unos meses y empezara a notársele el embarazo.

El embarazo. Se puso las manos en el abdomen, pensando en el bebé que crecía en su interior. A pesar de la angustia que sentía por todo lo que había ocurrido, no lo sentía por el bebé. Al contrario, estaba emocionada. Siempre tendría una pequeña parte de Luffy en su vida, una niña o un niño a quien amar.

Se levantó y se fue al dormitorio, decidiendo que no estaba del todo mal ponerse el pijama antes de las siete. Acababa de entrar a su cuarto cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Pensaba que nadie sabía que estaba allí. Tal vez algún amigo o vecino había visto luz y quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Había llegado el momento de responder preguntas impertinentes. Salió de la habitación a regañadientes y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al ver a Luffy.

—Ya sé que dijiste que no querías verme más —dijo él sin preámbulos.

—No dije exactamente eso —contestó con voz débil.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo, Nami.

—¿Dónde? —agarró la puerta con fuerza, como si ese gesto lo mantuviera fuera de su casa y de su corazón.

—A mi casa. Es Squirt.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Squirt? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está herido? —agarró la mano de Luffy fuertemente y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

—No… no. No es nada grave, es que… no quiere comer. Creo que te echa de menos. Pensé que podrías venir, quedarte un rato y conseguir que comiera.

El último lugar donde quería ir era la casa de Luffy, donde los recuerdos la torturarían, pero no podía ignorar las necesidades de Squirt.

—Muy bien, iré. Deja que busque el bolso.

Unos momentos después estaba sentada junto a Luffy en la camioneta. Su aroma masculino y familiar llenaba el vehículo, causándole aún más dolor. Después de haber hecho el amor con Luffy durante un par de semanas había pensado que era una ninfómana porque creía que le encantaba el sexo. Pero en realidad lo que le gustaba era hacer el amor con Luffy, y la idea de hacerlo con cualquier otro hombre le resultaba repugnante.

Miró de reojo a Luffy, que estaba tarareando algo… Y eso significaba que estaba pensando en algo. El sintió la mirada de Nami.

—Siento haberme comportado antes como un estúpido.

Nami quería enfadarse con él, pero no podía. Nunca había sido capaz de enfadarse con Luffy.

—Está bien —dijo con suavidad—. Los dos nos exaltamos bastante.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, un silencio incómodo, difícil de aguantar. Pero Nami no tenía nada más que decir. Ya lo había dicho todo, y aparentemente él también. Miró por la ventanilla, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el corazón al aparecer entre ellos el camino que llevaba a la casa.

El sol ya se había puesto y las sombras lo envolvían todo, pero la luz del porche brillaba con claridad, iluminando el columpio que nunca antes había estado allí.

Luffy detuvo el vehículo y ella se giró para mirarlo, recordando que le había dicho que cuando comprara un columpio para el porche sería la señal de que se habría vuelto loco.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

El apagó el motor, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y la miró.

—Sí.

—¿Por eso me has traído aquí? —no entendía lo que significaba el columpio, por qué lo había comprado. ¿Pretendía hacer las paces con ella?

—Salgamos y sentémonos en el columpio. Tengo algo que decirte.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿No se daba cuenta de que una parte de su fantasía era que los dos estuvieran sentados en el columpio, viendo cómo sus hijos jugaban? Aun sabiendo que sería una tortura, Nami salió de la camioneta y lo siguió hasta el porche. Luffy esperó a que ella se sentara en el columpio y después se sentó a su lado.

—Nami, desde que me fui de tu casa esta tarde he estado pensando mucho. Conduje durante horas, furioso al ver que las cosas habían salido de esa manera —respiró profundamente y empezó a balancear el columpio—. Al final paré en casa de mis padres, pensé que debía decirles que nos habíamos separado.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —sabía que había tenido que ser muy difícil para él, y que ella se enfrentaría a lo mismo cuando hablara con sus padres.

—No pude hablar con ellos —la miró—. Cuando llegué estaban en el porche de atrás, sentados en el columpio y besuqueándose como una pareja de adolescentes.

Nami no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Dragon y Hana se estaban besuqueando?

Luffy sonrió.

—Sólo pensar en ello puede dejarme marcado para toda la vida —su sonrisa se desvaneció y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Me fui antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí. Me quedé atónito al ver que se querían… que es el amor lo que los ha mantenido juntos.

—He intentado decírtelo durante años.

—Sí, pero hasta hoy no lo he comprendido. Mis padres pueden ser los mejores amigos o los peores enemigos, pero al final del día comparten la ternura y la pasión. Son amigos y amantes.

Nami se puso tensa, preguntándose si lo que quería decirle era que aún quería el divorcio, pero que no deseaba sólo los privilegios de la amistad, sino que también quería sexo.

—Luffy, si crees…

—Shh, déjame terminar. Ya sabes lo que siempre he pensado de ser hijo único. Ningún niño debería ser hijo único, y de lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero que mi hijo lo sea.

—Luffy, te estás yendo por las ramas. Por el amor de Dios, dime qué estoy haciendo aquí.

El la miró intensamente.

—Cuando viste el columpio te dije que había perdido la cabeza. En realidad la perdí al pensar que tenía que vivir sin ti —le tomó una mano y sus dedos cálidos se cerraron alrededor de ella—. He estado pensando en todos los años durante los que hemos sido amigos, en que cuando me sentía solo, triste, feliz o asustado, siempre quería que estuvieras conmigo —ella lo miró y el corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de adivinar dónde quería llegar—. Cuando me licencié en la universidad te busqué a ti, y no a Hancock, entre la multitud. Se suponía que Hancock era la mujer que amaba, pero era tu rostro el que quería ver —le soltó la mano y comenzó a acariciarle una mejilla—. Nami, hoy me he dado cuenta de que he estado enamorado de ti desde segundo, no quiero el divorcio y no quiero pasar ni un minuto sin ti.

Ella lo miró, temerosa de que sus sentidos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada.

—Si esto es una de tus bromas pesadas, Luffy, no te voy a perdonar nunca.

—¿Cuándo te he gastado yo una broma pesada? —preguntó indignado.

—En sexto, cuando metiste lombrices en mi sándwich y te apostaste con Trafalgar que yo me lo terminaría antes que él el suyo. Afortunadamente vi las lombrices antes de morderlo.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron alegremente.

—Vale, te gasté una broma pesada… pero éramos unos niños. Ya no lo somos, Nami. Quiero ser tu mejor amigo, pero también quiero ser tu marido, el hombre con quien construyas tus sueños y con quien te sientes en el columpio del porche… Quiero ser el hombre con quien hagas el amor cada noche durante el resto de tu vida.

—Oh, Luffy, si no me besas en este momento te juro que me voy a morir —él la abrazó y la besó con una ternura infinita, pero al terminar el beso ella lo miró con gravedad—. Luffy, esto no es por el bebé, ¿no? Quiero decir, no vas a seguir casado conmigo para que tengamos otro bebé y éste no sea hijo único, ¿verdad?

—Mi dulce Nami, sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer que siga casado contigo, y es el amor. Creo que ya estaba enamorado de ti cuando le di una paliza a Arlong en quinto curso por ti.

Ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Fue Arlong quien te dio una paliza, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos, mirándola afectuosamente.

—No, Nami, es el amor lo que cuenta. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándote —volvió a besarla, pero esa vez el beso llevaba toda la confianza de la amistad, el deseo apasionado de un amante y el compromiso de un alma gemela—. Te quiero, Nami —le susurró suavemente al oído.

—Yo también te quiero, Luffy —él se levantó de repente, y Nami gritó cuando la tomó en brazos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que debería haber hecho hace dos meses —contestó—. Las cosas tienen que hacerse bien, y si atravieso el umbral contigo en brazos nuestro matrimonio será de verdad y durará para siempre.

Para siempre. Las palabras resonaron en el interior de Nami, llenándole el corazón de alegría.

—Cuando me miras como lo estás haciendo ahora me siento como la reina del concurso de Miss Vaca Lechera.

El se rió y sus ojos brillaron de amor y deseo.

—Una cosa es segura… Tú eres la reina de mi corazón —con esas palabras abrió la puerta principal y atravesó el umbral con su mujer en brazos.

FIN

Dejen sus reviews, vuelvo a mencionar la historia NO ES MIA, solo ADAPTACION.

Saludos!


End file.
